Smooth- Ghastkyrie
by NightcatMau
Summary: One from the vaults. In a time after the novels Ghastly and Valkyrie are seeing one another, but does an adventure await the couple? Spoilers, obviously. AU, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tanith, or Skulduggery. Val is in her 20s here. Oh, "Smooth" is a song by Carlos Santana and if you don't know who he is you frighten me, seriously.

* * *

Ghastly was actually happy for the first time in a long time. He'd retired from the position of Elder at last, and now devoted his days to working in his tailor's shop or working out with his heavy bag. Life was good, almost serene. Well, not _too_ serene. He grinned to himself as he worked. Today was Friday and that meant he'd be seeing Valkyrie again in a few short hours. He was already dressed and ready to go, and if she and Skulduggery didn't land into trouble between now and then, he'd be holding her in his arms in a few short hours.

The door chimed and he looked up from his work, his sewing machine falling silent and was surprised to hear her distinctive tread coming towards him. Ghastly smiled and rose to meet her as she entered, all too happy to indulge her with a lingering kiss that left them both breathless. Valkyrie giggled as they parted and Ghastly grinned, making her blush. He gestured and the radio came on, then he drew he into a dance, grinning even more.

He loved the way she moved when she danced, coming up just close enough to brush her body against his, then grinning impishly and swaying back away from him. Ghastly laughed and caught her in his arms, bringing her in close and his lips were on hers almost immediately. It never ceased to amaze him how very soft her lips were, or the fiery passion she stirred in him. Soon he was teasing her into opening her lips, needing that deeper connection that made his heart sing.

He cradled her head and indulged himself, but immediately pulled back, his blue eyes wide with sudden worry and guilt. "You do know I love you, right?" He asked, beating down his desire if only for the second it took her to nod and draw him back in by his collar. He planned a very stern lecture about that being a good way to ruin a shirt some day, but then Valkyrie was doing things to his neck with her lips that made him dizzy. A champion prize fighter, Dead Man and experienced warrior, and she could render him defenseless with a touch or a kiss.

Valkyrie pulled back to look at him. "I love you too. I'm not one of those goofy girls you saw during to war. Uh, your war, not mine. Or were you seeing girls then too? Are you seeing any now?" She mock growled and he smiled. Valkyrie always could make him smile, make him laugh at himself. He knew he worried too much, but it was in his nature to worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but she wasn't finished. "Stop. We both know what you're going to say. Stop feeling guilty about seeing anyone before me, all right? That was then, not now. And besides, consider it practice for keeping me happy." She said, an impish grin on her face.

He wanted to be considerate and ask about her day, but she was busy undoing the buttons to his vest. "This is new, I love the material." She complimented him. "But I love the tailor a lot better." She purred as she freed the last button and slid her hands inside. Ghastly grinned stupidly at her and she laughed softly, giving him delightful shivers. Then she was kissing him again as her hands explored. That would have been enough for most men, but when she brought her hands up to touch his scars next that meant a lot more.

Ghastly closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation, wanting to weep in gratitude. He didn't know how he didn't repulse her, scare her away like he'd done with so many women. But she didn't treat him like a freak to experiment with either. She loved him as a man and he needed that. All too soon she was pulling her hands away and he could still feel the warmth of her fingertips on his scars.

Ghastly opened his eyes and Valkyrie smiled at him. "I brought you something. That's what I stopped by to drop off." She disappeared out into the hall and came back with a bottle wrapped in a midnight blue velvet drawstring bag and Ghastly blinked. Neither of them drank. But he opened it eagerly anyhow and took out the bottle then looked at her, puzzled. "It's Twelve Beverage. It's sparkling tea. Trust me, you'll like it. I'd chill it first though. Well, I've got to get back, duty calls." She kissed him chastely on the cheek and was gone before he had a chance to thank her.

* * *

Valkyrie was ready to be picked up at the mansion at their usual time and Ghastly was enchanted with how she looked as she answered the door. She wore a black dress he'd designed for her and it looked stunning on her. The scoop neck top hugged her curves and gave way to a skirt of smoky grey silk that floated as she walked. Sheer fabric in the same smoky grey trailed down her arms and she looked like a living fantasy to Ghastly.

She had on the low heels he'd made her, perfect for dancing in. She'd added a necklace and earrings in abstract shapes made out of jet glass. Valkyrie only wore eyeshadow that he could tell, a silvery grey that enhanced her eyes. As she walked up to kiss him the smell of her exotically spicy perfume made him feel faint. Ghastly was utterly entranced and smiling to himself as he escorted her to the van. He was lucky, he didn't need anyone to tell him that.

* * *

Minutes later he had her on the dance floor, enjoying the warmth of her body as he clasped her gently to him. She was a wonderful dancer, so light on her feet that she seemed ethereal. Ghastly kept expecting to wake up and not find her there, but until he did, he intended to enjoy every minute he was given with her. Valkyrie swayed closer to him, an impish grin on her face. "Guess who has two weeks off from the Sanctuary?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and he smiled at her.

"You're kidding. No, let me guess, Erskine is sending you two to some sort of couple's therapy camp since you two fight so much." He teased, then twirled her, enjoying her delighted giggle. She shook her head and giggled again, allowing him to escort her off the dance floor. Ghastly got her chair for her, smiling. It was rare that she let her guard down and acted her age so he wasn't about to mention it. "So, why did our illustrious leader give you time off?" He asked and she grinned at him.

"I just told him I wanted it. Skulduggery's already left for a while, earlier today actually. China finally went psycho and broke into his house, so he needs the downtime."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, she was screeching about him never having loved her, and this time it was me she'd kill. So Skulduggery socked her a good one in the jaw and then had the Cleavers come get her. We've always known she was crazy, but never how criminally insane."

"And you know all this because-"

"Skulduggery's quite proud of himself for having saved me. That said, I think he was changing suits at the time, and there's some mental scarring involved from the places she-" Ghastly held up a hand to stop her description before _he_ got mental scarring. Valkyrie looked at him for several beats then burst out laughing. "Ghastly, I'm kidding. Skulduggery went to America to see some old friends. He knows I'm seeing you so he told me to enjoy the free time with you. He came up with the story, by the way."

"And you're the strangest girl I've ever known for telling it to me." Ghastly said dryly. He ordered them dinner because he knew Valkyrie would try to stick with whatever was cheapest and turned back to her after their hot drinks, tea and coffee respectively, were brought to them. "But I like that about you. Skulduggery's all of three years old when he's with you. He was ruthless before he met you, Valkyrie, cold. But you've changed him for the better. Thank you. I'll also thank you to take dessert to go if you don't mind. I have something for you at the shop and we can have it there if that's all right with you."

Valkyrie's face lit up in response and his heart melted. It was nothing much, really, to make her clothes, it was what he did for a living. But Valkyrie adored his clothes, even if she also liked the dreadful mass-produced clothes mortals designed. He smiled to himself, knowing he'd made something she'd never suspect.

* * *

It seemed like an instant later that he was sending her into the back room to find her gift which he'd hidden. It gave him enough time to sneak out two glasses and the chilled bottle to his work table, and plate up the desserts with plates he had had ready. He heard Valkyrie's squeal of delight and grinned openly and she came running out of the back to catch him in a bone-crushing hug. "Ghastly, they're wonderful!" She enthused, then drew him down into a searing kiss that left him happily dazed.

She saw that he'd set up dessert for them and her expression softened. "Ghastly, I hope you know I love you for you. You don't have to spoil me, you know." She said softly, tears glimmering in her eyes. Ghastly drew her in for a lingering kiss needing to comfort them both.

"I don't spoil you, Valkyrie. Spoiling means giving things instead of love or affection and I have a lot more love for you than things, but you like them? Honestly?" He asked as he led her to the table.

"I love them. They look a lot like the jeans I wear around the mansion, but you would have noticed when you visited, being a tailor, wouldn't you?" Ghastly snorted in amusement as he poured them the Twelve Beverage.

"I noticed because I'm a _man_ , Valkyrie. You wear your jeans so tight they are like a second skin. These are of magical material but should feel about the same as normal jeans. I'm guessing, I don't see what you see in them, but as long as you are happy that's all that matters."

"I am, thank you, and I mean that. Erskine still can't talk by the way, that's some right hook you have." She said fondly and he blushed.

"Nobody talks to you like that man did in front of me, ever, Valkyrie. You're a lady, not one his-" He paused searching for the right word.

"Bagatelles?" She offered and he nodded, then blushed again. Valkyrie was developing quite the lexicon in her travels with Skulduggery and it never failed to amuse him that most of the new words she learned were insults. Erskine had called her pretty much the same thing and Ghastly had lost his temper.

"Of course he probably still walks funny too, that wasn't a nice place for you to kick him, you know. Especially with steel toed boots on." Ghastly mock scolded. Erskine had been drunk so the punch hadn't quite taken him down and at his slurred insult of Ghastly's face Valkyrie had nailed him between the uprights and the Grand Mage had went down like a house of cards.

"He shouldn't have said that about you." She said and he knew she wasn't kidding. Valkyrie had a fiery temper and had put people through windows for less. She didn't care if people insulted her, and she didn't even react when they insulted Skulduggery, leaving Skulduggery to fend for himself. But if Ghastly or the other Dead Men were insulted she answered with her fists.

He thought again about how lucky he was to have her there. She loved him and he loved her. Ghastly was fairly sure that counted as a miracle as he'd repeatedly made a fool of himself in front of her over Tanith. But she'd never held it against him. She'd been there for him when the cruel wedding invitation had arrived in the mail. Had looked out for him when the shock forced Erskine to let him retire at last.

She'd even slept in his bed the first few nights. Not as a sexual gesture, but just so he'd have someone to hold and to hold him. Ghastly owed her his life and he knew she was well aware of it. Had she not moved in for those horrifying weeks that followed getting the invitation while he kept wanting to end it all, he would have. But she had fought his depression like a lioness. Not letting him feel sorry for himself, but still showing compassion for his loss.

It was then he'd realized she cared for him as more than a friend as more than a Dead Man. It was then he'd realized she was in love with him and he'd been able to start a new life with her. He thanked God for every day he had with her and he intended to devote the rest of his life to making her happy if only she would let him. "I love you." He said gently as the drowsed on the couch later, wrapped in a blanket.

"I love you too, Ghastly. I don't want you feeling obliged to entertain me for the next two weeks." She said, yawning sleepily. "I just wanted you to know because I love you and if you want those two weeks with me they're yours." She feel asleep then, nestled trustingly in his strong arms and Ghastly couldn't think of anyone he wanted to spend the next two weeks with more.

* * *

 **Aww. That was cute! This was meant to be a super hot sp chapter, but it clearly wanted to grow into something sweeter so I didn't fight it. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Erskine. Ah, fluffy alert, Val acts kinda ooc.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up with a smile on her face and stretched lazily, then snuggled back into the warmth of the bed. Last night had felt like a magical dream and she was sure once she opened her eyes she'd see the mansion around her. Men like Ghastly weren't real. They couldn't be. He'd taken her out dancing and to dinner, then had the sweetest surprise and gift waiting back at the shop for her.

Did he even realize how romantic it had been? How touched she was that he cared enough not only to make her gifts like the jeans, but to set up a romantic setting in the privacy of his shop? He didn't need to flaunt what he did for her and she loved that about him. She'd been so touched by the way he'd saved the Twelve Beverage and shared it with her and plated up dessert. He was everything she wanted in a man and she was sure that when she opened her eyes she'd have to face the reality of her own bed, though she could have sworn she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

But when she opened her eyes she was in the small back room of his shop. She sat up and saw the jeans and a fresh top neatly folded and placed to one side waiting for her and had to blink back happy tears. Because the were sitting on top of a small chest of drawers. It wasn't pretty, in fact it was pretty beat up, but her clothes she'd left here when she'd stayed before were all neatly put away. This was her room now she realized.

She stared at the pitcher of water, bowl and wash cloth on top of the battered chest of drawers beside her clothes until she remembered seeing them in a movie once. They were for washing up with if she remembered right. The had to be because there was soap as well and a fluffy towel. She washed up, thankful the water was still warm and realizing he'd gone to all this trouble because he respected her privacy.

And letting her use his shower would have seemed not good enough or proper to him she realized, remembering what he'd said last night. Because she had woken up, just for a tiny bit as he tenderly put her to bed. Valkyrie had asked to go upstairs with him and he'd gently refused her. "Things are different between us, Valkyrie. If you slept in the same bed I couldn't promise to control myself and I don't want it to be like that between us. I want something more. I only want to be with you when you're ready. I love you."

There was a gentle knock at her door as she dressed. "Valkyrie, are you up? I have breakfast ready."

"I'm up and thank you." She called out as she finished running a brush through her hair.

"For what?" He sounded startled and she went to open the door. He smiled at her uncertainly and she smiled back, then kissed him good morning. He seemed startled by the kiss, like he didn't deserve it. Like he expected her to reject him after what he'd said last night. Ghastly pulled back to protest her affections. "But Valkyrie, I don't deserve-"

"Hush. Yes, you do. Do you realize how rare a man you are, Ghastly Bespoke?" She asked, looping her arms around his neck. "You love me enough to wait, do you have any idea how rare that is? And everything you've given me, I can't thank you enough." She kissed him chastely and grinned and at last he smiled back happily.

"I thought I'd scared you by admitting I wanted to be with you last night and I came down to apologize to be honest." He said, and she laughed.

"You just get more amazing every day, Ghastly. You have nothing to apologize for. You love me enough to wait. You were honest with me. And now you've made me breakfast. Your mother taught you well." She praised and he blushed and laughed.

Ghastly escorted her upstairs and Valkyrie gasped with delight. There were flowers on the table between their plates. True, they were artifical, but she didn't care, that just meant they'd be beautiful forever. "Ghastly, thank you! And you know you don't have to try so hard, right? I know you love me." He just smiled and got her chair for her.

"I hope it's OK, pancakes and eggs are the best I can manage." He said sitting himself and her heart softened.

"Ghastly, they're wonderful and you heated the syrup. Thank you and I mean that. I don't expect you to cook for me every day, you know. I can get something at the corner grocery, it's no big deal." He shook his head in response.

"Didn't Skulduggery always cook for you?" He asked. And at one time she would have laughed and said something snarky about Skulduggery's abysmal cooking skills. But Ghastly had helped her realize something, Skulduggery had been incredibly brave opening himself up to her, and if cold cereal and Pop Tarts were all the bachelor skeleton could manage she should be thankful he'd managed them.

"Yeah, yeah he did. He always managed something." She said gently, smiling fondly as she thought of him and hoping he was enjoying America and his friends.

"Well, there you go. I can manage, Val, trust me. I like cooking for two better anyhow." He said with a reassuring smile as he took her hand and she found herself smiling back. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with me later. Nothing exciting, I'm afraid, just fabric." She looked at him, saw the hope in his eyes. He was trusting her. Trusting her to be interested in what he did, to not look down on him because he was a tailor.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go!" She said and he grinned, clearly relieved. "Seriously, I've always wanted to see where magical fabric comes from and how it is made." He laughed and grinned.

"That's easy, it starts out as normal fabric, Valkyrie, most of it, it just gets treated with magical solutions. Heavier clothes like the protective ones I make you use fully magical fabric but most of it is just treated. Ah, you thought there were magical looms and a whole secret world involved, did you? So did I to be honest, and my father was a magical tailor before me." He laughed softly.

"You wouldn't believe how hard they have to work to even make solutions though, Valkyrie. It's quite fascinating. They are working on new ones, new materials I want to look at today. The magic they are trying to work in would be amazing if it works. Imagine clothing that could not only absorb attacks like yours does, but deflect that energy back at your attacker instantaneously." He grinned clearly excited.

Valkyrie looked at him and made a decision. "You know, Ghastly, as much wealth as I was left, it won't last forever. So if you'd have me, I'd like to become a business partner with you, invest in materials like that. They sound hideously expensive, but you've got a good business, so I know you'd do wonderful things with it."

He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time, but the smile he rewarded her with made her heart sing. "I'd like that a lot, Valkyrie. Truth be told I've been wanting someone to be a partner, to invest so I can expand for a long time, but I don't want to be beholden to a bank. And I know you. You've seen how a business works from your father so you know there will be slow times."

"I do, but when you can expand business will pick up, trust me. There will still be slow times, but you don't have to worry about that from now on." When Ghastly smiled this time he looked like the centuries had rolled back for him and she got a glimpse of the young man who'd befriended Skulduggery. And as if he knew she was thinking about her, her mobile rang and it was Skulduggery. She went to step away to take the call but Ghastly shook his head and poured her more tea after removing their plates. She made a mental note to get him a new electric kettle for the shop as well.

"Hey, Skulduggery, how's America? Enjoying your friends?" She asked cheerfully and surprised them both. Ghastly had to be mellowing her out.

"Fine, actually. I might be staying a few more weeks to be honest. I've missed my friends more than you can imagine." She realized it was a code and he was actually on a case. A case she had to pretend she wasn't aware of because it would be just like Erskine to spy on his own detectives. Trust no one, right?

"That's great, actually. Too bad I couldn't meet them." She said, offering to come.

"I don't think they'd like you much, to be honest." He said and she knew it was too dangerous and sent up a prayer for his safety. Skulduggery continued. "So, I got a call earlier. Seems you gave a certain Elder a wonderful date last night. Things are serious, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are." She said and they both knew she wanted to tell him everything but he knew enough from Ghastly. Besides if the bad guys were listening in it would be better if they didn't know exactly were she was or where she was going. Ghastly was watching her closely. She knew he'd picked up that Skulduggery was in danger. "Are you surprised?" She asked and Skulduggery chuckled into her ear.

"Yes , I am, actually. I never expected my two best friends to fall in love. You'll do me a favour and stick close to him, right?" He wanted her there then, she just hoped Ghastly would agree to more time with her than they had both planned on.

"Yes, of course. My, look at the time. Why don't you go annoy your friends before it gets too late." She said, meaning to be careful. "I'd come and meet them, but you know how dark I can get with some people. Especially when I don't like them much." Sure a kid would know she just offered to go Darquesse on the enemy, but it would buy Skulduggery breathing room at least if people were listening and she was sure they were. They rang off, Skulduggery promising to call if he wanted her to meet his friends. Valkyrie collected herself, shutting the case and her worries off to one side like Skulduggery had taught her and smiled over at Ghastly. "So, who wants to go shopping?" She asked brightly.

* * *

 **So did not expect that. I know, Val was a bit ooc, but what are you gonna do?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Ghastly or Valkyrie. Chapter is in Ghastly's POV.

* * *

Ghastly looked at Valkyrie as they settled into the van. He kept expecting her to open her eyes and notice his scars, or notice some other man. She said he didn't have to try so hard but he vowed to himself to never take her for granted, ever. He just hoped what he was about to suggest would meet with her approval. "I want to stop by the mansion first so you can pick up some more clothes, I know there's trouble of some sort and I don't want you out of my sight until Skulduggery returns." To his utter relief she smiled at him, her eyes misting up slightly.

"You really do love me, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Then yes, let's stop for some clothes. And you can make tea while I root around in my closets." She said with a grin and Ghastly laughed and put the van into drive. He couldn't help his love of tea, there was something so soothing about the ritual, he supposed.

It moved at a certain pace, like sewing did. There was no use trying to rush tea and maybe that was why he liked it. He missed the sound of an electric kettle in his shop and made a mental note to get a new one soon so he didn't have to run up and down the stairs. Set in his ways he refused to bring the electric kettle from the kitchen down. That Valkyrie had understood his reasoning was one more reason he was in love with her.

At the mansion he went into the kitchen, noticing her new kettle instantly. "Did you get a new kettle?" He asked with a smile and she nodded. She left him to it and he admired the sleek black thing. It had a blue viewing window he rather liked and he was musing over the ease of use when the familiar sound of the kettle's roar filled his ears. It reminded him of a waterfall or the ocean, something so soothing that he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he sat and waited.

The water came to a boil and he made them tea, noticing that Valkyrie managed to appear the moment it was ready as if her bag had been packed already. She grinned at him. "Like the kettle?" She asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Where on Earth did you find it?" He asked, wondering what she was up to.

"Online. You really like it?" She asked tilting her head the same way Skulduggery did. And Ghastly nodded.

"You know I love tea, and yes it is a lovely kettle. It's simple to use. Not like those ones with control panels." He would have added it looked inexpensive but didn't want to hurt her feelings. To him though, it was a point in the kettle's favor.

"Good, because there's a brand new one under the cabinet I want you to have for the shop." She said with a grin and he smiled shyly at her.

"Valkyrie- I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes, you can. I love you, and I never know what to buy you. I want a kettle in the shop anyhow. And trust me that is the cheapest model on the market. I had a good teacher." She teased and he grinned.

"Then I did teach you well. Fabric on the other hand can be hideously expensive. I won't think less of you if you reconsider." But she shook her head. She could be as stubborn as he was and once fixed on an idea would refuse to let go.

"I want to help. I'm in love with you, Ghastly. I care about what you do. Besides if Skulduggery comes back in one piece I think he's going to retire." She said then sipped at her tea. Ghastly stared at her, she wasn't joking. She shrugged. "He sounded tired on the phone. Too tired to keep getting into trouble forever."

Ghastly nodded. "I think the war ended all our careers, it just took us a while to admit it. But enough gloom and doom. You've given me a rare gift, and I don't mean the tea kettle either. I mean your trust. I know you don't trust easy, Val." She smiled and came to him then, cuddling up into his lap. She looped her arms around his neck and he felt his heart beat faster as she leaned in and kissed him. He put his arms around her gently and drew her tenderly into a deeper kiss. He wondered if the sense of profound gratitude would ever end and hoped it never would.

* * *

Ghastly couldn't keep the grin off his face as Valkyrie's head swiveled first one way, then another. After the normally sweet, but now cantankerous owner of the shop deemed her hands smooth enough he'd allowed her to enter so long as Ghastly kept an eye on her. She was currently staring longingly at an aqua blue material that shimmered like silk and was lighter than a feather, but as soon as she realized the men were watching she straightened and stood at Ghastly's side, ignoring all the wonders of the shop.

The proprietor, Tom Snip smiled at them both. "Sorry to snap at you both, Ghastly, Detective Cain." He apologized with a smile. "I let a friend bully me into one of those kettles that has a control panel and all those buttons and the blasted thing refuses to boil water. Oh, there's a lady present, my apologies."

"My partner says a lot worse." Valkyrie assured him gently. "Ghastly was telling me about a new fabric you're developing-"

"Ah, yes, it's almost finished. We're in the testing phase now, of course. You said, partner. Are you two in business together now?" Instead of looking offended Valkyrie looked charmed to meet someone who didn't know who she was. And she simply nodded because it was true enough, they were partners. "Oh, then let me show you some of the other materials Mr. Bespoke has had his eye on." Ghastly tried to protest but Valkyrie went along, looking at the materials as Tom extolled their virtues and the man wasn't lying. They were wondrous, just breath-takingly expensive.

Valkyrie looked at him. "Well, the other fabric isn't ready. Could any of these help you fill an order?" She asked and he nodded, pointing to of course the most expensive and not daring to speak. Tom inhaled as well. It was top of the line and as fine as silk and the colours and texture could be changed by magic and it was therefore highly desirable. It offered protection too and as Tom named the price per square yard he looked like he was ready to hide behind a bolt. But Valkyrie smiled and nodded, then bought the entire bolt and spell book that would help Ghastly work with the fabric. It was wrapped with great ceremony to protect the creamy white fabric and loaded into the van. Valkyrie paid promptly then happily joined Ghastly. He looked at her, still in shock as he drove. "You did notice how many zeros were in the price, didn't you?" He asked faintly. Valkyrie laughed and shook her head.

"Ghastly, that isn't half of what I'd pay for a closet full of high-end clothes and we both know it. Besides, I believe in you. I know you'll make amazing clothes with it." She said smiling gently at him and Ghastly felt his heart soar. She did have infinite trust in him and he needed that. He needed her love, her devotion as well and he vowed to never let her down if it were possible.

* * *

The fabric tucked away, Ghastly prepped the new kettle, humming to himself happily while Valkyrie watched. She was smiling, clearly enjoying the pure joy he was getting from something as simple as a kettle. But he couldn't help it, it was exciting to have a new one, though he supposed his childhood and his father had something to do with it. The man had taught Ghastly how to sew, but also how to treasure everything. "Did you know needles weren't massed produced at one time?" He asked and winced inwardly for saying something so stupid but Valkyrie surprised him.

"I do actually, for most of the eight thousand years they've existed they were hand-made." She shrugged and smiled. "My great grandfather was a cobbler. He died before I was born and learning about things like that make me feel closer to him." Ghastly smiled and went to sit beside her, handing her a mug of tea. "What was it like, not having a big box store to go to?" She asked and he smiled.

"A lot like now actually, only we had less, but didn't mind since we didn't know any better. Rich people had more things, but we had what we needed. Life seemed a lot slower but I suppose it wasn't. There were always chores- This has to be boring you."

"No, go on. I just can't imagine not having a place like that and it's scary. Everything comes from one place. Food, clothing, tyres, it's rather frightening actually."

"That's because you have common sense. But is the Internet so different? You can buy everything you want there, can't you?"

"Yes." She agreed. "But nothing really wonderful like the clothes you make. Or the tea you brew." She said snuggling in, and managing to brush a ticklish spot that made him laugh.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain. You do know that, right?" He asked and she nodded happily. They set their tea down as one and he drew her into a tender kiss, taking his time, enjoying the wonderful warmth of her body pressed against him. When her hands started to explore, his did as well, but he was taking his time, exploring slowly so he'd never forget this moment, never forget anything about her if she should ever leave him.

Valkyrie pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked and he shook his head. How could she possibly understand how he felt? She was beautiful beyond compare and he had his scars. He was a monster and he knew it. Then she was gently touching his scars and he couldn't help but weep in gratitude. "You're so handsome to me, do you know that?" She asked, tears in her own eyes. "I love you so much, Ghastly and I'm always afraid you're going to find somebody better. A woman whose more beautiful or-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss. She had to know, it was time. She had to know he couldn't bear to be without her anymore, that his heart would break if she ever chose freedom over him. He let go, only to get down on one knee and produce and antique ring from his pocket. It was centuries old, and his most precious possession, but he wanted the queen of his heart to have it. "Valkyrie Cain, I adore you. I've searched an entire lonely lifetime for a woman like you. You love me so much and I have no words for my gratitude. It would make me the happiest man alive if you'd marry me. Please say yes."

A smile spread over Valkyrie's face and she nodded, happy tears coming to her eyes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask. I love you, Ghastly Bespoke, and I swear I'll do everything I can to make you happy. Yes, I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger then, taking the fact that it fit as a good omen. Valkyrie kissed him sweetly in response and he felt his heart soar. Did he dare ask for more? He was debating, but she asked for him. "Can I move in then, for good? I don't want to be away from you, not if I don't have to." She asked, stroking his face gently, and he nodded happily as he rose, tenderly bringing her with him.

At his gesture the radio came on and they swayed together to the music, Ghastly lost in her eyes. He'd waited centuries for a woman like Valkyrie Cain, and his only regret was that he'd settled for short-term relationships, settled on women he'd known in his heart didn't love him, not the way she did. But he was glad now they hadn't, for she was more wonderful than all of them combined and if any of them had pleaded for his return now that he had Valkyrie he'd have been proud to refuse then and show them what a real woman was.

He brushed the thoughts aside, as their dancing slowed and Valkyrie cuddled into his warmth. "Thank you, for everything." She said as his strong arms wrapped around her. "I know this had to be your mother's ring, so I'll treasure it forever. You giving it to me, showing me that much trust means everything. I love you, Ghastly."

"I love you too, Valkyrie." He assured her. "That's why I knew you were the woman for me. I just wish I had realized it sooner. I wasted so much time making a fool of myself that I could have spent in your arms. I'm sorry." He said, as he softly stroked her hair. She looked up at him and smiled gently.

"I'm not, I wouldn't change a thing. Had things worked out for you, I'd have been happy for you, you know that. I love you."

"I love you too." He answered, then drew her into a lingering kiss, vowing to let go of the past and face their future together.

* * *

 **That was so sweet a conga line of kittens is celebrating on my desk. For reals.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Gordon or Gracious. Chapter is in Val's POV.

* * *

Valkyrie couldn't believe the change that had come over Ghastly. Now that she had moved in he was relaxed, even serene. She had the run of the shop and his apartment, but sometimes just sat on the sofa in the shop, watching him create beautiful clothing or work with customers. And now that he was open full time it didn't take long for his business to pick back up. So she helped and an amused Ghastly patiently taught her everything. "You know, being a woman I thought your mother would have taught you all about fabric and sewing." He teased as they got into the van for a final run to the mansion.

"Are you kidding me? My mom used liquid stich or safety pins." She answered, enjoying the look of absolute horror on his face and it was true. She wanted a book from her craft room, and hoped she could keep Ghastly busy with Uncle Gordon, but both men seemed to feel obliged to try and follow her. Valkyrie sighed, so much for keeping a secret.

Uncle Gordon glided around the room, filled with various finished projects and whistled. Valkyrie snorted. "Enjoy it now, I'm taking a match to the lot of it."

"Why?" Both men asked in unison.

"Because none of it is perfect, that's why. I certainly can't work with my hands. I just need a book from here. Why don't you two go do whatever it is men do together?" She asked, trying to shoo them, but they'd gotten into the purses and drawstring bags she had made and wouldn't budge.

Ghastly held a small red silk drawstring bag in one hand with an elaborate pattern of oriental dragons stitched neatly into it with gold thread. "You said you couldn't sew." He said evenly.

"I can't." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards a covered sewing machine and turned back to the bookcase. "That thing can sew. I just sit there and feel stupid because I have no talent. That design was preprogrammed." She found the book and went to move around him and out the door but he was looking at the high end machine reverently. "Ghastly, it's an expensive piece of junk designed for people like me who can't sew. It isn't a real sewing machine. And that thing was my eighth try." She pointed to the drawstring bag.

Ghastly took her into his arms, making soothing noises. "Val, you are way too hard on yourself and too much of a perfectionist. I'm a tailor and I can tell you that is an actual sewing machine. It isn't a toy just because it is preprogrammed to do things. I think your work is lovely, and if you'd agree to, I want to take the things like the purses to display in the shop. They'd sell, I know they would." She looked at him, trying to judge whether this was a joke or not, but Ghastly wasn't like Skulduggery. He would have told her, in the nicest way possible if there was something wrong. Still she worried.

"And if the customers see it and suddenly think your talent level dropped off, what then?" She asked and his face became gentle as he gazed at her tenderly. He softly stroked her face, looking at her for the longest time before replying.

"I'm not a god, Valkyrie. I know you think you'll never match me, but the truth is sewing and tailoring can only go so far. If it will make you happy I'll go over everything with you you think you've done wrong and show you how to correct it, but as your partner I'm telling you we're selling these." He kissed her chastely and she felt herself melt against him as his strong arms sheltered her. The man didn't fight fair, that's what the problem was.

"Perfectionism runs in the family. It's why we're all so talented. Well, the two of us in this room at any rate." Uncle Gordon said, smiling fondly at her. Valkyrie blushed and ducked her head. She'd gotten more used to Skulduggery's sarcastic barbs than she had thought. She didn't know what to do with praise. "I would like to know why you never shared this room with me before." He continued.

"Skulduggery would call me a sissy if he knew I did things like this. He'd make fun of me, you know he would." She heard a rumble beside her and turned to Ghastly, startled.

"He better not." Ghastly said, the same growl edging into his voice. Then he looked at her, the dark mood passing. "I love you, Val. You know I won't stand for it. We'll be taking the machine as well and you get to see me use Elemental skills to get it downstairs. Impressive, aren't I?" He teased and she giggled. Ghastly always knew how to make her feel better.

She watched him manipulate the air to lift the machine and float it out of the room, then up over the second floor railing and at his gesture it floated down gently to the first floor. "You have to teach me how it do that. I thought it was Jedi mind skill or something." She said and he laughed.

"You've known Gracious for too long. Next he'll have you attending conventions with him." He teased and she blushed. Luckily she also wanted some instant coffee from the pantry so she escaped any further teasing for a while as Ghastly joined her uncle in his study and she packed all the coffee she had in a small box, throwing in what tea she had. She didn't dislike tea, though she had to admit she was missing coffee. But if the was the most serious problem she ever had with Ghastly she'd count herself lucky.

She walked back up to the office slowly, not really wanting to interrupt the two men. She thought about Tanith briefly, but she knew Ghastly had chosen her, though she still didn't know why. The man wasn't a liar or one to settle. If he said he loved Valkyrie enough to marry her, he meant it, though it still killed her inside that he couldn't be with Tanith. Was this what love was like, she wondered? So much happiness and sorrow mixed together? She blinked back tears, not wanting to upset Ghastly and continued on to the study.

Both men looked up with a smile as she entered. Her uncle studied her for a while, then spoke. "I hear you've become a partner in Ghastly's business, good for you. I mean it, Valkyrie. You've matured into a sensible young woman. My only regret is I'm loosing the only roommate I ever liked." He teased.

Valkyrie smiled and went to him so he could hug her the best he could. Even though he was only the Echo or imprint of her uncle she loved Echo Gordon dearly. To her he was her uncle, as much as he could be. Because he was the gift her uncle left behind for her, no matter what reasons his poor Echo might think he was created for. "I'll come by from time to time, just when you have a really good story going and interrupt you, it'll be fun." She said, gently and he smiled at her fondly. "And before you ask, this is your mansion, not mine. I'm never selling it and kicking you out on the street. I love you, you know that." Her uncle grinned at her, clearly relieved.

Ghastly smiled at her. "That's why I fell in love with you, Valkyrie. You're good to people. I know you're far better to me than I deserve." He held up a hand before she could protest. "You've given me your love completely and your trust. I can't imagine how terrified you must have been to trust me after seeing me chase after Tanith like that. And before you ask, if she were here right now, I'd still choose you. You're the woman I'm in love with. Valkyrie Cain. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Valkyrie felt her heart melt, and she happily accompanied Ghastly out to the van, admiring his foresight in parking around back, for though the former boxer was so big and strong he could have easily carried the sewing machine, he used his magic again, and she knew he did it to impress her. And it was working. They went back in for her box of coffee and tea and Ghastly gathered up all the purses and bags in another box.

He kissed her reassuringly when he got in. "Your work is wonderful, Valkyrie. Stop worrying so much. This isn't just me talking as your fiancée or one of your best friends either. You really have talent." Valkyrie, of course didn't miss the veiled search for where he stood in her heart.

"You're my best friend, you know that. Just don't tell Skulduggery, or it will kill him." She said and he grinned, a thought popped into Valkyrie's head but she didn't mention it. How could she tell the man she loved that he'd forgotten to wear his disguise for weeks? The strange thing was, nobody seemed to notice, not even when they went out together. She certainly hadn't thought of it until now. Because he was a normal man to her. Ghastly seemed to read her mind.

"I wondered when you'd noticed I'd stopped wearing hats and tilting my collars up. We rarely deal with mortals now since we live in a magical community and I'm tired of living like that. I love you and I want you to know you're getting a man, not something that has to hide in the shadows." Valkyrie unbuckled without a word and went to sit in his lap. She had no words for his incredible bravery. No words for how painful she knew it must have been to face the stares of people just to show her he'd do it. For her.

She kissed him tenderly and he obliged her willingly, drawing her in deeper, one large hand stroking her hair tenderly while the other gently clasped her waist. Ghastly pulled back to smile at her. "I love you, Valkyrie. With you I don't have to hide anymore. I don't feel the need to. The facade is gone too, by the way."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She said, cuddling into him. And they sat that way for the longest time. Two best friends enjoying the quiet companionship, until he gently guided her back to her seat and they started for home.

* * *

 **Your daily quotient of cute. This originally got very dark and I mean depressing dark, but I couldn't destroy one of my favourite couples. And don't ask me why Val can sew. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Because I'm a crafting nerd.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, Gracious, Skulduggery, or Erskine. Chapter is from Val's POV.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up in a warm, feathery soft bed and smiled sleepily. Something had changed after Ghastly had held her to him in the van, they had a deeper connection now. A level of trust so great that Ghastly had admitted he missed her at night and dared to trust himself to bring her upstairs to his apartment. And now he was still sleeping beside her, his expression angelic in the early morning light. A little _too_ angelic and as Valkyrie cuddled into his warmth he broke into a grin. "You big faker." She mock scolded and he opened those amazing blue eyes to look at her, his expression amused.

"Got you over here though, didn't I?" He whispered softly as he wrapped a sheltering arm around her and she giggled and blushed slightly. Ghastly was playful lately, teasing her, and she realized he must have been like this as a much younger man and she was happy to bring this side out in him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked sleepily. "Bacon? Eggs?"

"Mmm, sounds good, but I'll cook. I love doing things for you. Why don't you get the mysterious book out you brought back and beguile me while I cook, OK?" He asked with a happy smile and she nodded. They'd agreed she'd still change and wash up in her room, Ghastly wanting to be sure they weren't overly tempted before they were married and Valkyrie knew not to press things. She actually thought it was sweet he was insisting on waiting.

She wasn't a child anymore. She knew herself that it was tempting to be with him before they were married, but he insisted they savour this time together. That waiting was what was making this relationship so special, making it more then them just satisfying curiosity or desire. So she washed up and changed quickly and managed to arrive back at the kitchen with the book just as Ghastly was getting started. Just the cover drew a happy response. "Aww, Valkyrie, that's so sweet, planning ahead, are we?" He asked with a smile and she blushed and nodded.

"Twenty-four easy to sew decorations and toys for your little one." She read the back cover and he smiled. She knew Ghastly was eager to have children. But so was she. "Aww, look, Ghastly! I had a little octopus like this when I was little." She held up the book and he smiled at the whimsical patchwork creation.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Valkyrie. Your first instinct is to create, not buy. You're such an amazing woman." He said softly and she smiled at him. Ghastly patted a stool beside him and handed her a mug of tea when she settled in, then got back to their breakfast. "I went over those bags with a fine tooth comb, Val, there are no mistakes. You're gifted." She blushed.

"But I can't sew by hand." She protested.

"I'll teach you. Now if we have a boy, I insist you make that." He pointed to a rather silly-looking spider and she grinned. It was made from a fabric with long fibers coming from it and was too cute for words.

"It's a deal. But a girl gets a stuffed snake. No, don't roll your eyes, Ghastly. I used to win them at carnivals when I was little. They're great fun."

"Snakes in Ireland." He muttered, but gave her a gentle smile to show he was teasing. "Everything's ready all at once, you're my good luck charm." He said and leaned forward to kiss her, Valkyrie obliged him happily, giggling into the kiss.

Ghastly led her to the table then set down their plates. He looked pleased with her and himself, especially when he knew there would be children. He smiled at her. "I'll be starting on your wedding dress soon. Well, as soon as Erskine quits hyperventilating and gives us a date he can marry us. You are OK with getting married at the Sanctuary?"

"I'm fine." Valkyrie said, reaching for his hand. "You know I'm looking forward to getting married there. It will be wonderful if all of the Dead Men can attend. Wait, did I just say something nice about them? Am I actually happy about seeing them? They're the most annoying brothers any girl ever had." She mock groused and Ghastly laughed.

"They love you, Val. I know they're all a little excited-" He paused and smiled. "But they do want what is best for you. Which is why they've been annoying me with calls about the wedding. Their little sister is getting married and their inner wedding planners come out. You can handle the next call."

"Nope, I have toys to sew." She waved the book at him and he laughed. She obliged him after breakfast going over the designs in the book with him as they cuddled together on the couch. She craned her head to look at him. "You're actually interested?" Honest?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was thinking- No, never mind." He looked away, seeming slightly uncomfortable. It still surprised her that the big man could be so shy and unsure of himself.

"No, what?"

"I was thinking, well- You know I'll be making their clothes but I was hoping you'd let me make at least one or two or the toys as well. But I had something else in mind. Never mind." He shook his head. "Modern is best." At her gentle insistence he took her to the shop and showed her his designs. They were sweet, and more Victorian than modern.

"Ghastly, they're beautiful." She breathed, looking at the intricate dolls he had designed on paper and he smiled shyly.

"I always wanted to design something for a son or daughter. You wouldn't mind, honestly?"

"No, I wouldn't. Honestly. It's rare for a man to have the talent to make his children something. You should be proud you can create such beautiful things."

"Mmm. Like you're proud of the purses? Toys are just something I don't think I'd be good at, but I will do my best. I'll make you proud of me."

"You always make me proud of you. If the dolls are even a tenth this good the children will adore them. The poor things haven't been born yet and we're already expecting so much out of them. Besides, after nine months of utter misery and the birth you may only get one." She teased. Ghastly blushed in response as if he just realized he'd be the one to get her pregnant and Valkyrie smiled fondly at him.

* * *

He wanted to work on her dress, but wanted it to be a surprise, so he told her to go ring the Dead Men and get them out of the way for a while and she did, back in their apartment. Each one it seemed knew more about weddings than anyone on the planet and Valkyrie patiently listened to their advice. She has thought men couldn't care less about the wedding day but they seemed to be conspiring to make a big event of the day.

At last she called Gracious for a sanity break and he laughed. "You two could always elope, you know. Fine tradition. But yes, Val, men dream at getting a crack at planning a wedding. Usually the woman takes over and that is that. You seem very laid back about it. Shouldn't you be freaking out over place settings and invitations?"

"Oh, no. Not you too, Gracious. I was counting on you to be the one man I know who wasn't excited. I thought most well-adjusted adults hated attending weddings."

"Name one well-adjusted Dead Man."

"Point taken. Are you two coming?"

"I dunno, Valkyrie. There may be monsters to hunt or a convention to attend. George Lucas may show up at my house and ask me to dinner, you never know." He teased.

Valkyrie laughed and they rang off. She was excited about getting married, but she figured she had to know the strangest men on the planet. They wanted to help. Ghastly was right, their inner wedding planners were coming out in full force. Her mobile rang. Skulduggery. "If you talk about table linens I'll shoot you with your own gun." She growled and he laughed.

"Now there's the grouchy, anti-social partner I know and love. Your brothers are getting the best of you, are they?"

"Yes, and _why_? Men aren't supposed to care about these things." She asked, exasperated.

"Of course we care, we just tend to fuss over the man. We feel excited for him, or sense his impending doom depending on the woman. Poor Ghastly, he's so young." He mock sobbed into the phone and she laughed.

"Moron." She said fondly. "I wish you were here. Your friends are keeping you away too long."

"Oh, them. I'm finished with them and on my way back, ahem."

"I'm glad, I thought maybe this was the time you wouldn't come back." She said softly and he chuckled.

"I'm already dead, Valkyrie. And most of your brothers will no doubt join me if they keep annoying you two, so I'll see what I can do. You do know this is your big day, right?"

"Our big day, and I don't want a fuss. Oh God, what if Ghastly does?"

"Then you let him have it. He loves you, Valkyrie and if he has always dreamed of a big wedding you let him have it. I understand you two have been discussing babies. You do know he is going to be a doting father right?" She heard the wistfulness in his voice.

"And you better be the doting uncle. I'm serious, Skulduggery. If you survived raising me you can handle a baby."

"I did raise you, didn't I?" His voice was soft, gentle. "I think that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me, Valkyrie Cain. I'll be home soon, don't wait up." They said their goodbyes and Valkyrie closed her mobile. She was stunned. Was that what he had wanted all these years? For her to see him as a father? She hadn't even thought he'd notice the remark, but he had. She'd never really though about how she felt for Skulduggery.

He was her hero, but he knew that. He was also her best friend and he knew that too. As much as she loved and adored Ghastly nobody could ever replace Skulduggery in her heart. She wanted to go ask Ghastly, but of course he wouldn't want her in the shop at the moment. She wondered if Erskine would know. He was the one Dead Man she hadn't called after all. Erskine picked up on the first ring, pleased to hear from her. "Hello, Valkyrie. I assume you know Skulduggery's coming home. So which of your annoying brothers do you want me to have arrested?" He teased and she laughed.

"Being Grand Mage has gone to your head. Has Skulduggery ever said anything to you about me? He knows about us wanting children and well-"

She heard soft laugher. "So he told you at last did he? Or he's letting you guess. The man feels fatherly towards you, Valkyrie. A lot like a playmate too of course, but Skulduggery is about two-years-old in his maturity level. He just never told you because he was afraid you wouldn't want him. Seeing as how he is a skeleton."

"He's an idiot." Valkyrie managed, her eyes misting up. She could think of no better father on the planet. Or any man she would want more. She loved her own father dearly, but Skulduggery had been the one to raise her, to shelter her, and push her forwards at times. To nag, and be annoying and frustrate her to tears. To let her fight her own battles so she'd become strong enough to stand on her own two feet. She blinked and managed to ring off, Erskine making soothing sounds about how she could tell Skulduggery herself soon enough.

She heard Ghastly's voice from the foot of the stairs. "How about we go out to lunch sweetheart? We both could use the break." She went down to him happily and he looked concerned to see the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked and when she told him about Skulduggery he smiled.

"You found out at last then, good for both of you and I mean that. The man's been lonely for centuries, Val. Don't be surprised if he takes it into his head to move in and hover. And before you ask it will be up to you if he wants to." He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, then they went to the van together, content to know that soon Skulduggery, her real father when she thought about it, would be home.

* * *

 **Your daily quotient of cute. There are fifty kittens having a party in my office. Balloons and streamers and everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, Skulduggery or Anton. Chapter is from Ghastly's POV. Thanks go out to **Blufox03** for the review.

* * *

Ghastly loved surprising Valkyrie and the look of surprise on her face when the walked to the corner market for lunch was priceless. Being mages they were greeted warmly and easily allowed into the back into a charming enclosed courtyard, safe from the prying eyes of mortals. Ghastly escorted Valkyrie to a table in the warm sunshine, and gently pushed her chair in, leaning down to kiss her chastely on the cheek.

She didn't seem to mind that he did it in public at all. In fact she stroked his face tenderly in response, smiling gently at him. Ghastly rewarded her with a smile as he seated himself. They took their menus as the waiter appeared and Ghastly ordered their hot drinks, Valkyrie arching an eyebrow when he ordered her coffee. "You don't get much of it at home. I realize I make tea automatically."

"I don't mind, actually. You make much better tea than anyone else I know." She said, and he laughed softly. They debated over what to order and settled on the chicken salad sandwiches that came on flaky croissants the café baked themselves and bowls of their homemade soup. Valkyrie smiled at Ghastly after the waiter left with their order. "This place is wonderful, Ghastly. Thanks for bringing me, I mean that." She said and sipped at her coffee.

"You're more than welcome, Valkyrie. So you must be excited with Skulduggery coming home. I want the two of you to get out together, especially if he is planning on retiring. He'll need you to help him adjust." Valkyrie's gaze softened and she looked at him fondly. "What?" He asked, smiling tentatively.

"You really care about your friends. I've always loved that about you. You're putting him first, that so sweet of you. It will get me out of the house so you can work on my dress at least." She teased gently. "But you're holding my sewing machine hostage, Mr. Bespoke." She said and he laughed.

"Not hostage. It's in my shop so we can work together. The dress won't take too long, even with all my other orders. And that is all we have to do. We'll let your brothers and Erskine handle all the other details, Erskine is insisting he will pay for everything. So I figure we'll let him in lieu of a gift."

"Wow. He didn't say anything to me, but then he wouldn't. We've never talked about what we want. Do you want something big?" She asked and he waited to answer as their soup and sandwiches were set before them.

"Honestly? I'd like to elope, but it would break Skulduggery's heart to not give you away. Besides, our brothers need this, you know they do, Val. Let them enjoy themselves. It is only one day and you've escaped the horrors of dress shopping at least." He smiled and she chuckled. Lunch was excellent and as they walked back to the shop Ghastly looped a sheltering arm around Valkyrie. She cuddled into his side and he smiled down at her.

"Come into the shop then, for tea. My gorgeous fiancée got me a new kettle and I love looking for excuses to use it." He teased her with a grin and she smiled up at him impishly as if she had something wicked in mind. But as the soothing sound of the kettle filled the shop she was content to sit on the couch with him, wrapped in the fleece blanket he'd made for the two of them. Customers were ordering those as well and he had a surprise for Valkyrie as he cradled her into his chest. "You won't believe this, I know you won't, but two of your purses sold. I've taken the liberty of putting tags in the first ones for you so people know it is your work."

He fished into his pocket and came out with the small fabric tag he'd designed for her. It had the initials VC stitched in an interlocking design, and Valkyrie smiled shyly at him and cuddled in closer as she examined it. "Thank you. Odd question, but does the tag change after we're married?" She sounded hopeful and he looked at her in surprise.

"If you want it to, it can. But with Taken names, you don't have to." He said honestly. He hadn't even dared to hope she'd want to share his last name. "But you know, Cain is a truly lovely last name-" She silenced him with the sweetest kiss imaginable. Then pulled back to gaze at him lovingly. "Well, if you're sure-" He said and she drew him into a second kiss, much sweeter than the first.

Ghastly sighed, and adjusted the blanket around them as she cuddled in closer. The kettle went off and he groaned, but she was up before him and soon handing him a mug of tea. He smiled his thanks and held the blanket up for her to snuggle back into his side. At his gesture the radio came on to play softly in the background and he was content just to be with her. "I love you." He said softly and she grinned at him.

"I love you too, you know I do. Oh, snagged us a treat in the store." She said, and fished into one of the hidden pockets on her top and managed to come up with a small bag of homemade cookies. Ghastly grinned and accepted one. "I've got to admit, I'm more used to fast food, but this is nice." She said and he laughed softly.

"It is, isn't it? Sometimes fast food isn't bad, but I've noticed most of it looks cold and soggy by the time people sit down. I've never seen the appeal in that."

"You've got a good point. I guess we get used to it, but the homemade bread and soup we had for lunch was fantastic and these are lovely. Of course you're a much better cook. I'd love to see what you can do with Vegemite some day."

"With what?" He asked and she looked at him and laughed, clearly delighted to have something new to teach him.

"Vegemite, it's a spread from Australia. You'll love it. It's good on anything."

"And you eat it because?"

"It was in a Men at Work Song, trust me, it's awesome. Oh, I could make Vegemite sandwiches tonight, with eggs and cheese and everything. You'll love it, trust me. I brought my jars back with me." The bell to the shop rang and Valkyrie got up with a sigh, and Ghastly did as well. When nobody entered he motioned her to stay behind him. and walked cautiously towards the door.

He walked into the hall, saw they'd been left a gift and groaned. Valkyrie made a cooing sound and bent down over the wicker basket and picked a tiny kitten out. The orange striped tabby looked at her and gave a mighty wail that made Ghastly wince, and she automatically cuddled it into her. "I know we can't keep you little guy, but you sure are cute." She said, smiling gently at the tiny bundle that was now purring loud enough to wake the dead.

Ghastly didn't hate cats, a cat on the hearth was a cozy thing. But a shedding creature with claws in a fabric room would be a disaster. He scooped the tiny thing up firmly then gasped. Valkyrie either hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared, but the poor creature had mangled front paws as if someone had declawed him at home, leaving only stumps where well-formed toes should have been. They had healed over, but he knew the tiny bit of fur would be crippled the rest of his life and his heart softened.

Not even asking Valkyrie, he flipped the sign on the door to closed and told her to grab her jacket. "He needs to see a vet, Valkyrie. He might have serious nerve damage at the least. And don't worry, he's ours, we'll tell customers cat fur is good luck." She smiled in relief and soon they had located a vet who shook his head sadly.

"He'll live, he was neutered at home as well. I'm thinking whoever did this to him meant well, and was trying to satisfy a cat hater. Then the poor thing likely had an accident and had to go." He murmured watching the kitten totter around. "My suggestion is that you keep him and love him. There's no way to repair what's been done, his body's done the healing it can. But he'll make a loving cat, you can see that." The kitten had made a determined beeline for Valkyrie who picked him up and cuddled him adoringly.

They thanked the vet, paid for the exam and promised to bring the kitten back when his next shots would be due. He'd gotten a few his tiny kitten system needed and the vet recommended food and other things as well. "Never accept a free cat." The vet said grinning and smiled as they left. Ghastly of course knew this was their first baby and stopped at a shop for all the other things they'd need.

* * *

"What do you want to name him?" He asked as they settled back in at home and he set the kitten down to explore the shop, where the kitten tottered over to his new bed by the fireplace and went to sleep. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Why don't we wait a while and see what his personality is like? But it should be something to show how very brave he is, I think. To go through that pain, and still be so loving. The poor little baby." She looked at him and bit her lip. "You know, the vet was right, he could have accidents-"

"And he'll need cleaned up after, I know that. I didn't ask, but are you OK with that? I don't mind, maybe it's personal on my part-" He fingered his scars, "But you know people judge animals on how they look."

"And he looks perfect to me, and no, I don't mind. Someone obviously trusted you to love him, Ghastly. They know you have a good heart." And so it was decided that the little kitten would be the shop cat, though he was free to roam wherever he wished to go. Ghastly was relieved. Even though he and Valkyrie would enjoy working together, the kitten would give her a companion to be with any time he needed to shoo her away. He was seriously tempted to just make a curtain of some sort he could place between himself and the rest of the shop, but it wouldn't take too long to finish the dress. A few weeks and they would be together again all day long.

* * *

The day passed quickly, Valkyrie handling customers and keeping an eye on the kitten. Towards closing time the bell rang and a tall man in a suit like a funeral director would wear stepped into the shop. He smiled gently at Valkyrie, then stooped to pick up the kitten who had ran to him. Anton Shudder made a soft sound at the sight of the mangled paws, and stroked the tiny kitten tenderly. "And what is your name, little one?" He asked, as the kitten purred and cuddled into his hand.

""He hasn't got one yet, he's only arrived today. Someone did that to him in an attempt to keep him. Can you imagine?" Ghastly asked. He couldn't mention the poor cat being neutered at home. True, it had been done on farms for centuries and it certainly kept an exploding feline population under control, but as a man he winced in sympathy.

"That's utterly barbaric and half the reason I can't stand most people. You three, however, I like. Name him after Skulduggery, he'll be thrilled." He said with a grin as he handed the kitten back and Valkyrie laughed. "I'll be in town the next several hours and wanted to see how you're doing myself. " He said and he gathered Valkyrie and the kitten into a hug.

"We're fine, can you stay for dinner? I'm making Vegemite sandwiches." Valkyrie offered and Anton actually perked up at the news and nodded.

"If it's alright with both of you, of course." He said, looking at Ghastly and Ghastly nodded. He would have never admitted it, but he was a little leery of eating something he'd never heard of and now he vaguely recalled hearing it was an acquired taste.

But as Valkyrie cooked both Anton and the kitten looked excited. The kitten got the tiniest bit, so small that Ghastly couldn't see it and seemed to adore it. "Enough for you, little man." Valkyrie said, putting the kitten in Ghastly's arms. "I'm making mine with a fried egg, mayo, pickles, cheese and of course the Vegemite all on toast. What do you boys want?"

The men agreed that was fine and Anton smiled when Valkyrie served them. "Thank you, Valkyrie, I'm usually so far out in the wilds when I'm in Australia that there's no time to go get groceries. I haven't had Vegemite in forever, so thank you." He took one bite and seemed to be transported to nirvana so Ghastly ate as well and found out he actually liked it.

"I didn't know they made beef spread there, it's really good." He said and the other two grinned at him. "What?" He asked and Valkyrie titled her head to the jar she'd put on the table. He picked it up and blinked. Yeast extract? He'd just eaten something vegetarian? But it had been surprisingly good and he looked forward to letting Valkyrie cook again. She returned his smile then looked at Anton.

"I buy it by the case, you're welcome to take some with you." Their friend's face lit up and soon he was on his way, jar in hand. Valkyrie grinned at Ghastly. "If you think that is good, wait until I feed you Nutella."

* * *

 **Vegemite and Nutella are both very awesome foods. Vegemite tastes meaty like beef or bacon depending on who you ask, and Nutella is chocolate hazelnut spread.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery or Ryan.

* * *

Valkyrie was excited to see Skulduggery again and gathered him into a hug before inviting him into the shop to meet the kitten. He crooned softly when he saw his paws. "What's his name?" He asked.

"We had one person offer Clueless and another person thought Garfield would be nice since he's an orange tabby. I thought Garfield as well since all he does is sleep and eat. He's a total Vegemite junkie." Valkyrie said fondly.

"Garfield it is then. Though I think Skulduggery would be wonderful name." He said, his voice dreamy. He titled his head so she knew he was teasing, but she could read his grin anyhow. Ghastly shook his head at the pair and Valkyrie smiled at him then returned Garfield to his bed.

The men chatted a few minutes as Valkyrie refilled the electric kettle and then she and Skulduggery were off to lunch so Ghastly could work on the dress and have some alone time. Skulduggery looked over at her when they were in the Bentley and something finally clicked. "You're back to your old disguise." She said, rather awed.

"Seatbelt and yes. Took you long enough, but yes. I got rid of the façade. To tell you the truth I always found it a tad disturbing. At least people don't ask me now if I'm a burn victim. There are better ones of course, but I rather like being a skeleton." She knew he was hinting for compliments and since Ghastly had mellowed her out, she obliged him.

"I like you better this way too. Much more handsome. Did you mean what you said on the phone-" She paused, not wanting to force him to say something he didn't truly feel for her. But having Skulduggery for a father would be wonderful.

"Indeed I did. Which is why I'm abducting you for the day. Ghastly already knows. I want to take you to the diner we took Ryan to, all right?" He asked and she nodded. "And as your father I'm pleased with who you've picked, I really am, Valkyrie. Ghastly will do everything in his power to take care of you. He looks at you like you're the eight wonder of the world and to him, you are. To me you're just a really annoying partner." He teased and she laughed.

"And you're stuck with me the whole day, lucky you." She said dryly, then went on more gently. "I missed you, you know. Why wouldn't you take me?" He glanced over at her. She could tell he was debating whether or not to lie to her but he sighed at long last as his gloved hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I've done things I'm not proud of, Valkyrie. You know that. And every so often my past catches up with me. I didn't want you involved. I used to be a cold man before I met you, ruthless. I didn't want you seeing that side of me. I've always loved you as your friend, your partner. I- I didn't want you thinking less of me." He said, his velvety voice sad.

"I'd never think anything less of you. You're my best friend, you know that." She rested a hand on his shoulder and sensed his smile behind the disguise. When they at last arrived at the diner he seemed younger, more relaxed. He was even cheerful and she realized that Skulduggery depended on her a lot more that she'd ever thought he did. The great Skeleton Detective might act independent, but he's been waiting for her approval, he'd needed her to accept him just as he was, the good and the bad of him. "I feel the same way, you know." She said after giving her order.

Her Coke came and she sipped at it. "But you've always stood by me and I'll need you more than ever now. I have no idea what to do with a baby."

He sat up straighter, clearly surprised. "But you had your sister, didn't you help out with her?"

"My parents did most of the work. I think about stuff like that, about all the hard work a baby will be and I get frightened, what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't raise a baby?" She felt his expression soften as he took her hand.

"You are good enough, Valkyrie. And your fears show me how much you've grown up. It's sensible to worry about raising your own baby. Besides, you two can wait, you know. You have Garfield now and he can be your training wheels of sorts. And I'll always be close by. I'm retiring, but I think you knew that." Valkyrie smiled in relief. She wanted to ask him to move in, she'd missed him terribly, but how? He was a proud man and would refuse charity as he might see it. Besides, he adored his home.

"I'm happy, sad too. We won't see each other very often now." She admitted and he patted her hand before withdrawing his hands.

"Nonsense, I'm talented at everything I do, remember?" He said cheerfully. "Ghastly needs some help in the shop and he's even got an extra sewing machine ready. Normally I'd rather he made my clothes, but that is the burden of his recent success which I understand you have something to do with. I'll be moving in, as your third partner. Can't say I'll be silent though." He teased and she laughed.

"All I did was buy some material." She said but Skulduggery wouldn't be put off and she worried that his usual sarcastic jabs were coming, but they didn't.

"You also designed a charming line of purses, Ghastly even sent me pictures. He's proud of you, Valkyrie. Extremely proud. It does a man good to have a wife and helpmate he can take pride in. Of course when she comes complete with such an amazing father how can the man refuse?" She sensed his grin and smiled in return. Skulduggery adored her, there was no mistaking that.

She relaxed and as she ate they caught up, Skulduggery watching her eat as usual. Somehow she didn't mind, it was as close as he could get to eating and he seemed to enjoy himself. So she was utterly surprised when a gloved hand snaked out and Skulduggery took a fry, which disappeared so quickly behind the disguise that she didn't see the movement.

She watched, fascinated, he was actually chewing. But it wasn't possible, and with a skeleton where on Earth would it go? He swallowed, then removed the disguise, a huge grin on his stunningly handsome face. "You did it! You went and got a full body façade. Oh my God. Has Ghastly seen it?" Skulduggery shook his head cheerfully.

"No, I wanted you to be the first to see it. The only problem is I seem to be eating a lot more than I remember. But I'm just a growing skeleton, so that's OK. And no, I've no idea where it goes." He waved to the waitress and ordered his own meal, and they spent the next several hours catching up as Skulduggery insisted they try half the menu.

When they at last left with a cardboard box full of leftovers and take away containers Valkyrie could hardly move. "Oof. That was a lot of food. But wonderful. You're a fun dad." She said and he grinned in response.

* * *

At home Skulduggery got a bag out of the boot then helped her carry in the leftovers. Garfield met them at the door, mewing happily. Toys Ghastly had obviously made him littered the hallway and Valkyrie smiled. She handed off the box of leftovers to Skulduggery who cheerfully took it upstairs singing to himself. Ghastly grinned at her and pulled her into a lingering kiss. "Looks like you two had a wonderful time. And it looks like we'll be having leftovers tonight, but that's fun too. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but he wanted to surprise you so badly."

"That's fine, honestly." She said squeezing him tight. "And thanks for letting him move in. I know he can be a handful." She said, giving Ghastly a chaste kiss on the cheek and stroking his head fondly. "So, how was work?"

"The dress is almost finished, we had a few more sales and more orders in. We honestly do need the help. I just hope sewing runs in your family." He teased.

"Are you kidding? He can do anything he sets his mind to. He'll end up running the shop, you watch." She said and they both looked up as Skulduggery returned, bag in hand. He took it to the spare room then came back out and titled his head at them.

"Which one of you is going to teach me?" He asked and Ghastly looked at Valkyrie.

"Get him set up on the couch." He gestured towards his right. "We need twelve more blankets, I've already cut the material, all he has to do is whipstitch with the thread and needle for detailing. And I know you can do that." She nodded and showed Skulduggery a finished blanket then got him started. He took to it right away and after only one or two mistakes was working well enough to chat with her while she saw to the kettle and got a mug of hot tea for all three of them.

"Ah, tea. I bet it tastes better here. The stuff in America was nasty." He took a sip and nodded. "Much better. You know, this is relaxing. I see why you two enjoy it. Oh, I stopped by the mansion to see Gordon. Why wouldn't you tell me about the craft room?"

"I expected you to laugh to be honest. Are you sure you're all right? You're usually a lot more sarcastic than this." Valkyrie said uncertainly.

"Being retired has lifted the weight of the world off my shoulders, others can go to the rescue now, and by others I mean not us. Hate me all you want, but you're retired as well." He peered at her cautiously and she smiled. "You've got a family and a business now, Valkyrie. Speaking of which, your dear old dad took one of the leather wallets you tooled and there is precious little you can do about it." He grinned and she laughed.

Ghastly looked over. "If we weren't so busy that would be an amazing side for you. As it is you'll need to start in on more purses soon. I haven't worked with leather for ages, I miss that. I didn't notice anything like that." He admitted.

"She hid them behind the bookcase, quite the little cubbyhole back there. Have one." Skulduggery set down the finished blanket and drew out a wallet with a woodland scene carefully tooled into the leather. Valkyrie cringed.

"Not that one, the tooling isn't even and I nicked the corner." She protested but the men wouldn't be put off.

"You're comparing hand tooled leather goods to something mass produced on a machine, Valkyrie. It's hardly fair. No doubt you made do with whatever leather and tools the kits gave you, but I'm telling you this is excellent work. I make mistakes all the time. I'm just better at hiding them." Valkyrie stared at him in shock. He smiled. "There's no avoiding it, even I make mistakes. I just make adjustments and my customers never notice the difference. I can't afford to throw out a whole day's work for an honest mistake."

He looked at Skulduggery. "Valkyrie's still under the impression that I'm some sort of god of tailoring. I make mistakes, honey, we all do." He said turning back to her. "You should have seen some of the hideous suits I agreed to make during the disco era." He winced.

"Leisure suits." Skulduggery said and shivered with distaste. "It was the era when good taste went out the window. Made me wish I had eyes to gouge out." Valkyrie nodded. She remembered vaguely seeing them online.

"Right, something Brook would wear. Sort of. From the Straw Hat Pirates? Wait, no, more like Austin Powers I think."

"I have no idea who Brook is, but your marrying Ghastly, and absolutely forbidden to bring a swarmy little sod like that Austin Powers home." Skulduggery growled. "Those hideous clothes. Disgusting. Manky little git."

Valkyrie burst out laughing. Skulduggery was usually too much of a gentleman to say anything like that. "You didn't think he was charming?" She teased.

"No!" Both men said at once and she only laughed harder.

"But he's so sweet." She teased and they both glared at her, only making her laugh harder. "I'm teasing. He's a total creeper. Ew." Privately she didn't care either way, but obviously the man's appeal to so many women made both men in the room feel territorial. "You both much more handsome, and charming." She assured them and they settled down. Valkyrie hid her smile. Having two men to tease might be a lot of fun.

* * *

 **I figured Valkyrie needed a chance to tease the men, at least a little. And I honestly can't see either one of them liking Austin Powers.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly or Skulduggery.

* * *

Ghastly couldn't have been more pleased with his life if he tried. The dress was finished, Skulduggery had settled in nicely, and the man made a wonderful partner to them both. Valkyrie somehow managed to balance her attention between the three men in her life, and all of them, Garfield included, were content. She'd also changed dramatically, but so had Skulduggery. The two no longer had the endless arguments they used to have, but worked together to create stunning designs on the purses.

Skulduggery was at his table now, finishing drawing a design free hand, a talent Valkyrie lacked, but appreciated in him. "What do you both think?" He asked holding it up and Ghastly went with Valkyrie to admire the design. "I'm thinking we do this design in the vivid red and peacock blue material on the clutch purses. Those are our number one seller." He said and they both nodded.

"I think having you both here has saved the business. We've gotten such handsome returns already it's amazing." Ghastly said and the pair smiled up at him.

"Need us to do any work now?" Valkyrie asked, tilting her head the same way Skulduggery did and Ghastly smiled at the unconscious habit.

"No, let's break for lunch. We're an hour ahead at least. Come on, I'll make us all steak." The former detectives perked up at his words and trailed him up the stairs. Ghastly smiled to himself. He'd gotten up late last night to put together a surprise, but he didn't want to tell them what it was. He grinned to himself, knowing that Garfield, tucked securely in Skulduggery's sheltering arms should love it too.

He insisted his friends sit and turned the electric kettle on for tea and coffee. He got out his cast iron skillet and the steaks he'd marinated. Ghastly got the steamer bag of vegetables out of the freezer and soon had the iron pan hot and ready for the steak. He microwaved the vegetables then cooked the steaks, watching his audience sit on the edge of their chairs, not talking. "Either you two are starving or this smells good." He teased.

"Both!" They answered in unison. Valkyrie got out the garlic bread she'd made that morning at Ghastly's request and he heated it in the pan when the steaks were finished. When everything was ready he served them watching carefully as they tried the steak.

"Ghastly, this is amazing. What kind of marinade did you use?" Valkyrie asked as she watched him give some tiny bits of steak to Garfield.

"Soy sauce and Vegemite. You wanted to see what I could do with it, remember?" He grinned then laughed when she grabbed him in a hug of thanks.

"She's right, it's wonderful, Ghastly. So is your garlic bread, sweetheart." Skulduggery said, praising them both. They were a family now, the best possible kind since they'd chosen one another. Ghastly smiled at them both. He knew most people would laugh at the idea of a scarred former boxer and a skeleton living with a beautiful young woman who lavished attention on them both, but miracles did happen.

"Will you teach me to cook?" Skulduggery asked. "I want to impress my daughter." He said, patting Valkyrie's hand and Ghastly was touched to see her smile at him. Because he knew Skulduggery was completely tame now, he trusted Valkyrie completely and was being gentle with her and considerate.

"Of course, every father should get to impress his daughter." Ghastly said, smiling. They lingered over their tea and coffee, Ghastly enjoying the time together. When they worked they often had to isolate themselves into their own little worlds to concentrate so this was a time for his to rejuvenate, to bask in their love. But he led them back downstairs at last. He was the envy of all tailors, they all were and he knew it.

Valkyrie seemed to read his thoughts. "I stopped by Tom's yesterday and got a lock on the new material. It will be worth it to watch our competition pull their hair out." She said with a grin.

"You didn't!" Skulduggery said, clearly delighted. "But of course you did. I'm ruthless and I taught you well. It will teach them not to shoot us death glares in the streets." He looked smug and Ghastly exchanged smiles with him. They hadn't wanted Valkyrie to worry, but Skulduggery had made the magical security so tight on the building that people only got in if they belonged there. They not only had the priceless material in the back that now allowed Ghastly to charge princely sums, but a lock on the new one.

True, it would only slow the competition down a little. There were other men who made magical fabric besides Tom Snip, but he was the best and was backordered for months, so he was only too happy to give his favourite customers a lock on anything they desired. "You two are something else. I never had the wherewithal to do this before, thank you." He gestured towards the back room, now brimming with new material and the new expensive dress forms and other goodies he'd needed and been able to order at long last.

"You took us both in. We're only too happy to throw our fortunes in with yours." Valkyrie said and Skulduggery nodded. He'd invested just as much as Valkyrie and now they could have worked around the clock with the amount of orders they had. Luckily their customers were loyal and would wait. The bell rang and they all paused and looked up, but no one entered. Skulduggery shot them both a glance. It could be an elderly customer perhaps, or it could be trouble, Ghastly knew Skulduggery expected the latter as he got up and edged around the doorway. He came back carrying a small ball of fur that may or may have not been a dog.

He held it out and Ghastly examined the puppy. It looked far too small to be away from the mother and was even whimpering and making suckling motions. He sighed. They really didn't have time to raise a puppy. They truly didn't need anything that could barrel through the shop when full grown and run into customers. "Can you drive him to the vet, Skulduggery? Maybe they can find him a good home." Ghastly suggested.

Then the pup tried to stand and his heart broke. The poor thing only had three legs and he briefly wondered if they were being left broken animals out of spite or cruelty and touched his scars reflexively. Valkyrie came over to examine the pup gently and bit her lip. "She is a Kelpie. I'm guessing she's a working Kelpie and with that and three legs she'd be disqualified at a show. I like animals." She said with a shrug to his questioning glance. "Obviously this moron breeder can't tell a herding dog from a show dog. She's a cattle dog, so find her a good home. " She said gently handing the pup back. The puppy promptly started to howl, clearly missing her new mother's warmth.

Garfield answered in sympathy and Skulduggery exited with directions to the vet. Ghastly looked at Valkyrie. "You know we couldn't keep her, right?" He asked, trying to convince himself.

"I know that. Somebody must have seen Garfield and figured they could dump an unwanted pup here. At least they didn't have her gassed. And we couldn't have a dog that will get as big as she will in this shop. Besides a cattle dog would need lots of exercise." She said, sounding miserable.

"And it isn't like a cattle dog would guard the shop." He said, clinging to a slim thread of hope that she _would_ guard the shop.

"She would. They're smart as whips. A properly trained Kelpie will do just about anything and they will protect those they love, but almost any dog would. They are a herding dog though, so it would mean plenty of walks or jogs and she would need plenty to do and customers hate dogs." She wound down and looked at him helplessly. They were already both attached but he knew if they kept the puppy first one then another animal would follow. Although it would be nice to have a companion to jog with him in the early morning.

Still, they sat at machines during the day, and God only knows what the dog might have done to a meditating Skulduggery. It wouldn't be a good life for the poor dog. They were both too upset to work well so he made them tea. "It will be all right, Valkyrie. I just feel sorry for the brothers and sisters. If they get cooped up in houses and destroy things it's the pound for them." He'd meant to cheer them both up but they winced instead.

"Well I always threatened to get a dog to bury Skulduggery so I'm sure he'd terrified of that puppy." Valkyrie said, clearly miserable.

"You didn't want to keep her?" He asked anxiously.

"No, no. We're way too busy for a dog. Besides some customers barely tolerate Garfield, Lord knows what they'd make of a dog."

"I think we're about to find out." Ghastly murmured and Valkyrie joined him at the shop window to see the Bentley pull up. Skulduggery got out with a box. He came in the shop and looked at them, looking ready to cry. "What is it?" Ghastly asked, alarmed.

"I want to keep her. The vet knows the breeder all too well. She's been arrested and she the rest of the puppies were seized but there was something wrong and they were all put down. This little girl- She won't get too much bigger, the vet thinks. She'll live a long life, as long as any dog, but she's stunted. She didn't get put down with the rest because I said she was ours. Can we keep her, please?" Tears glistened in the eyes of his façade and Ghastly felt for the man.

The pup squirmed and licked at Skulduggery's face, trying to comfort him. She was clearly smitten with her new daddy. In answer Ghastly looked at Valkyrie who came over and gently took the pup and set her down next to Garfield in his bed. The kitten got up, licked his new companion on the nose and went back to sleep, the puppy whined happily, then curled up beside him. "Garfield and Odie." Valkyrie said with a smile. And the pup did look like the cartoon dog with her floppy darker ears and golden body. But Valkyrie tilted her head thoughtfully.

Skulduggery looked at them both hopefully. "Looks like we have a dog." Ghastly said with a smile.

* * *

At dinner both the pets got licks of Vegemite and their kibble. Skulduggery, who had adopted Odie in his heart saw to her walking and cleaning up after her which surprised Ghastly. They all played with the animals after supper, then saw them into their cozy bed by the fire. Ghastly was exhausted but happy by the time they reached their bed. "I can't believe we adopted a puppy. And you said Kelpies are herding dogs? Where did you learn all this?"

"Dog shows from kennel clubs on TV. The working Kelpie isn't shown but I think she's prettier than any show dog. She will be good with us and if we have babies she will be wonderful. She just needs lots to do. She'd love to go jogging with you when she is old enough. That will burn off some of her energy at least." Valkyrie offered sleepily as she smuggled into his warmth.

"You're not disappointed? That Skulduggery and I wanted her?" He asked and she smiled up at him softly.

"Of course not. I loved Odie the instant I saw her. I just want to know who brought her here. Not the breeder and nobody bought one from what Skulduggery said. She couldn't have just appeared."

"She had an angel on her shoulder, I guess. I called the vet. She'd been thrown out into a trash heap. They found this out from the breeder herself. Someone must have rescued her and saw Garfield and hoped we'd adopt her. She'll have to go back when she's old enough to be spayed and for her shots, but he says she's a healthy pup. Older than she looks and ready for her kibble." He was fond of the puppy already and he looked forward to jogs with Odie. Three legs or not she was already playing with Garfield and running about quite well.

"I think she'll be good with the baby." Valkyrie managed before drifting off to sleep in his sheltering arms and Ghastly smiled at her. The trust she showed him meant everything to him. She knew he had a past, yet she took him at his word when he said they would wait. And he was learning to take her at her word and trust her to be there with him, always. Soon he joined her in sleep, to dream of a future when they'd have a son or daughter to play with Garfield and Odie. He smiled, even in his sleep, knowing that Valkyrie was going to be a wonderful mom.

But first of course they had a wedding to get to and even in his dreams he was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Yes, Kelpies are real dogs. They are awesome cattle dogs from Australia and a good Kelpie can run right over the backs of the sheep she is herding. I will always go for a working dog over a show dog, but that's just me.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Saracen or Anton.

* * *

Valkyrie couldn't believe it. She was getting married at last. All the Dead Men were there, everything had been planned and mercifully it was in the end, something very simple. They were to be married in the shop by Erskine himself and the Dead Men would stand as both witnesses and the entire wedding party, but she didn't mind.

She loved her brothers and when the initial excitement had worn off they had decided simple was best, and she was relieved. Now as Skulduggery helped her with her dress he crooned approvingly. "You're as beautiful as your mother was the day we got married." He clapped a gloved hand over his mouth, startled at his mistake, but she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, dad." She said gently and he held her at arms length to smile proudly at her. "I mean it. You're my dad, full stop. You're not anything less because you chose me and now I know you feel the same way." He nodded, proud tears glimmering in his eyes. "What exactly do they have planned?" She asked and he shrugged.

"No idea. I know that group of sneaks has something planned, but have I mentioned lately that they adore you, Valkyrie? So just go along with it. At least Anton is here to keep things dignified." He said and they both smiled. Anton had given any Dead Man not showing what he felt was proper decorum death glares all morning.

"I'm glad, you know Erskine. He'd do something to be funny and with the rest of them things would get out of hand. They get wild when they're together." She said fondly. Really the men boasted more about things they had never done than anything, like most men to impress one another and her. The part that made her smile was that she'd been around enough men to nod and praise them no matter how idiotic the feat was, or to keep silent. She realized she thought a lot more like a Dead Man than she'd ever realized.

Skulduggery smiled. "They're men, that's how they bond. Women get wild as well but you've missed out on that. You've only got to bond with men. And we behave when you're around, sort of." They both laughed. They heard faint music and he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He asked and she nodded, taking his arm and placing a kiss on his skeletal cheek.

"You look very handsome today. I mean that." She said softly and he smiled warmly at her.

"Well, of course I do. I'm me, and I never look anything less than handsome, and dashing and heroic. Did I tell you about the time I saved orphans from a fire?" He asked cheerfully as he escorted her out into the shop and she just smiled at him. Then he was handing her off to Ghastly, who looked so handsome in his tuxedo that Valkyrie was sure this was all a mistake. She never got this lucky.

"You look beautiful, Valkyrie." Erskine said gently, interrupting her dark thoughts and chasing her fears away with his reassuring smile. She smiled in return and he had her join hands with Ghastly. They exchanged vows and rings, Ghastly's eyes never leaving hers. At last he could lift her veil and kiss her, and he did so with the greatest reverence and gentleness.

Ghastly wrapped his arms around her gently as he kissed her and she held him as well, but she pulled back in surprise when she felt a tugging on her gown and looked down to see Garfield and Odie both waiting for their share of attention. Valkyrie laughed and they both picked up one of their furry children, then turned and greeted their guests, Valkyrie watching Ghastly with awe.

She'd never known a man as gentle as him. Even though Odie was doing her best to chew all his buttons off he very tenderly lifted her up and tucked her inside his tuxedo jacket in a special pocket she realized he'd designed for the pets. That explained the mysterious pocket on her waist. With Garfield tucked away safely she could accept the congratulating hugs of her brothers. "I'm very proud of you both, Valkyrie." Anton said gently as he folded her into his warm embrace.

"Thanks, Anton, I mean that. Though if Skulduggery hadn't been here-"

"Mmm, the only reason the groom survived his jitters is he knew your brothers would kill him for breaking your heart." Erskine said cheerfully as he walked up to them. "I never understood why we put people through all this myself."

"Because some people have common decency." Anton said firmly and Valkyrie smiled.

"Not any of us, I hope." Saracen said, as he stole Valkyrie away from the others. "You look beautiful, Valkyrie. And I'm only going to say this once, but I gave the same loving speech to Ghastly. Don't ever do anything I would do. Be loyal, you've got a good thing going here, OK?" He smiled at her, tears in his eyes and she nodded and accepted his hug.

"Neither one of us, not ever, Saracen. We've already had this talk, and we're too deeply attached to do something stupid. We know we'll face temptation, all couples do, but I love him and I know he loves me."

Saracen smiled and Valkyrie turned as she felt Ghastly loop his arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her affectionately, seemingly relieved at what he'd overheard. "Our brothers want us to change to everyday clothes, they're taking us out to eat and the kids are included, so I'll get the leashes. You already have a change of clothes waiting for you, of course." Ghastly was smiling at her, like she was the eighth wonder of the world and Valkyrie nestled into him briefly, minding the kids.

"Of course. Because I was smart enough to marry a tailor who mastered the new fabric. I knew it as soon as I saw the dress. Thank you, Ghastly." He smiled and kissed her chastely, then Skulduggery was escorting her to the back room to change.

"That man is crazy for you, Valkyrie. I'm glad I taught you well enough that you thanked him. You don't take him for granted and I hope you don't plan on starting." There was a catch in his voice and Valkyrie hugged him tight.

"Never, dad. If you hadn't patched things up between us more than once- I know we're both stubborn, but I do love him. He just gets bullish at times, but then so do I." She said, grinning as she changed. Garfield happily mewed his agreement and they both laughed.

* * *

Their brothers had arranged for them to all eat at the hidden café and Valkyrie was enchanted by the transformation. The tables were all decked out in white tablecloths with fresh flowers on every table. Subtle, but elegant. The regular menu had been tranformed into a buffet and items added, making for a lovely, relaxing meal.

Ghastly sat beside her, looking serene, and the kitten and puppy were content to wear their safety harnesses and leashes which kept them out of harm's way, but still let them roam a sunny patch and play with the guests who stopped to greet them. Ghastly smiled. "Don't ever think I don't know how lucky I am, Valkyrie." He hesitated, clearly wanting to say more and Valkyrie knew him well enough to guess.

"Bespoke, not Cain, if you please. " She said, smiling and he grinned at her. He was shy, humble, and she liked that just fine. "And are you OK with two furry children and Skulduggery being with us?"

"I am, and you?" He sounded sweetly hopefully so Valkyrie leaned towards him and kissed his chastely.

"You know I am. I thought I'd lost having a family forever, but I have the four of you now and I'm content. Not that I'd pass up the chance to see you have to get out of bed at two AM and feed a baby." She grinned at the sudden light in his eyes. Despite all their talks about children, Ghastly never assumed anything with her.

A lesser man would have used his large size and sheer physical power to become a tyrant, but Ghastly was far too gentle a man to do that. If anything he withdrew into himself to avoid frightening those around him and she treasured that in her gentle husband. "You haven't asked about a honeymoon." He said, touching her arm gently to draw her out of her thoughts.

"Being with you is honeymoon enough. Don't you dare roll your eyes, Ghastly Bespoke. I'm your wife now, don't think I won't belay you with a rolling pin." She teased and he laughed.

"You would too. God, you take after my mother, and I mean that as a compliment. I was a handful but she taught me how to stand up for myself, and how to listen. She wouldn't accept anything but my best from me and I doubt you'll go any easier on me."

"I won't. I love you Ghastly, you know I do. But your a full grown man, babying you wouldn't do you any good. But since you mentioned it, is there a honeymoon?" He grinned at her delightedly.

"Indeed there is. We leave in a few hours, but I'm not telling you anything more except that I want to treat my amazing wife to a well-deserved vacation." Then he was kissing her again and Valkyrie wouldn't have cared if the vacation was a two week stay at the Irish Sanctuary.

* * *

 **There you have it. And no, not eve I'm mean enough to make them stay at the Sanctuary.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Gordon, Nye, Darquesse, or Skulduggery.

* * *

Ghastly smiled to himself as he packed. Valkyrie was his dream come true. So many women wanted things from a man and she just wanted him. He blinked back happy tears and laughed as Odie barked softly in question. "I'm OK, sweetie. I'm just a lucky man and I know it." Then he told the puppy just why he was so lucky, and he felt tears again, but he didn't care. He'd never know anyone as selfless as Valkyrie was as capable of being and he knew it had taken everything decent in her for her to trust him.

Determined not to let her down he went to collect her. "Ghastly, what is it?" She asked, her voice full of worry, and he realized belatedly he hadn't wiped away the tears when she was kissing the trails softly. "Sweetheart, what?" She asked, cupping his face gently and he felt fresh tears, but happy ones and when she saw his smile she broke into a grin then she was crying too.

Ghastly rolled his eyes. "A fine couple we'll make if we keep crying like this." She laughed and he held her to him tightly. "I just realize how lucky I am and I know you're sick of hearing it, but I am. How you didn't get frightened and run away- And seeing me the way I was-" He broke off with a shaky smile.

"I love you, Ghastly." She said, stroking his face gently. "My heart was breaking for you because I love you. I just wanted for you to be happy. And you are now, so that's all that matters. Did you arrange for a babysitter?" She asked and he grinned hugely, holding out a soft-sided pet carrier.

"The kids are coming with us. Hope you don't mind. And well, they have a built-in babysitter coming along. I couldn't leave my father-in-law behind, now could I?" Valkyrie's face lit up and she hugged him even tighter and Ghastly thanked his lucky stars that she approved. He was never going to tell her, but he needed a woman like her, that kept those she loved closest to her and he would have been heartbroken if she had protested.

"Thanks, Ghastly, and I mean that. We'll make time for just the two of us, but I was praying we'd have our family with us. Now let's go get dad and the kids." He nodded happily and they found Skulduggery getting his bag finished. He turned to them and smiled.

"I've got to thank you both. I haven't been in a vacation in well, ever to be honest. This will be nice for a change. You're both OK with this?" He asked, coaxing Odie into her carrier.

"Of course, Dad. You know we are." Valkyrie said as she gently put Garfield in his. She bundled Skulduggery into a tight hug and Ghastly's heart softened to see the care she showed towards the man. Skulduggery had been a broken, dangerous, angry man when he found Valkyrie, and it was only from his love for her that he'd learned to live again.

Ghastly could never repay her for giving him his best friend back, or how loving and indulgent she'd been with the Dead Men. He knew being fussed over wasn't something she enjoyed, but she'd been sweet with all of them during the lunch, and saw them all off with all of the leftovers, hugging each one tightly and he could tell each man left thinking he'd been her favourite guest.

He checked the shop one last time to make sure everything was secure, then the bags and the kids were packed in the van, Skulduggery only too happy to sit in the back near what he now insisted were his first grandchildren. Ghastly smiled, amused and happy to see his oldest friend so happy.

"We've created a monster." He said and Valkyrie smiled at him. They talked easily as he drove, or listened to music and Ghastly found it was even easier being with Valkyrie now. Now that they were married he could be as affectionate as he liked without feeling like he wasn't being a proper gentleman, and knowing that they would be able to start a family of their very own made him slightly giddy.

Valkyrie seemed to read his thoughts. "I must be making you sick, but it'll be wonderful having babies for us all to fuss over too. Are we crazy? Trying to run a shop and have children?"

"My father did it, but then I was such a terror that I was all they had. Don't laugh, I was. I was an utter brat and my mother always warned me my own child would be worse, but I still want him or her. It's just- The jinx can pass down, you know? Bad enough for a boy, but if we have a daughter-"

"If we have a daughter and she is as beautiful as her father is handsome, we'll be lucky and you know it. She'll find someone. We did." He smiled at her, relief flooding through him. That had been his greatest fear, that she wouldn't want their baby if it came out different. Of course he was getting ahead of himself. First they had to _have_ the baby, he was fairly sure that's how it worked.

Valkyrie swatted his arm. "You stop that, Ghastly Bespoke. I know exactly what you're thinking."

"So do I! Go for it, man. I want grandchildren!" Skulduggery offered from the back and they all laughed.

* * *

They'd stopped several times along the way to stretch their legs and let the kids play in the grass, in their safety harnesses of course. Ghastly smiled to watch Skulduggery and Valkyrie, mainly because Valkyrie was doing everything in her power to make sure both men felt indulged and loved, and it was working. He hadn't seen Skulduggery this happy since before their war and it did him good to see it.

Of course Ghastly hadn't been this happy in centuries either. There'd been countless times of falling in love, of thinking he'd found the right woman at last, or being chased by someone he had no interest in. He shivered inwardly, remembering one woman who had bitterly told him that a man as hideous as him would never find real love when he spurned her. She'd been interested in the freak she saw, not a real man and he wondered how two women could be so different.

Valkyrie walked up to him a steaming cup of tea in hand, just the sight of her banishing his gloom. "Don't worry, this was just boiling water. I brought tea from home." She said and he smiled his thanks. He didn't know what the coffee was like, but tea out of the machines that dispensed paper cups was hideous. He'd once suggested they could use it to interrogate prisoners and only been half kidding.

"Barry's, and you brought the Irish breakfast kind, thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her deeply, ignoring the happy grin from Skulduggery. Once they were all settled again in the van it didn't take long to reach the coast and the cottage he and Skulduggery had found for them. Valkyrie actually squealed in delight when she saw the cottage, and hugged him so tightly he could barely park the van.

"Valkyrie, sweetheart, I need to breathe." He managed to wheeze and she let him go with an apologetic giggle.

"Sorry, I just can't believe this, how did you know I've always wanted to stay in a cottage?" Ghastly jerked a thumb towards the backseat where Skulduggery was just waking up.

"You don't remember the summer we had a case on the coast? I knew the moment you saw a cottage you'd love to stay in one, at least for a little while." He said sleepily. "OK, I'll grab the kids and luggage and you two can get settled in." He offered but of course they ignored him. Ghastly was certainly never going to see his best friend as a father figure, but Skulduggery was family and he wasn't there as a fifth wheel.

* * *

They were all settled in soon enough around a cozy peat fire Skulduggery managed and Ghastly sighed with relief. They'd made it. They were married, they were a family, and they'd made it. "You know sweetie, I haven't thanked you enough for taking the kids in, or me for that matter." Valkyrie said, cuddling into his chest.

"Nonsense, I love all of you, you know that. I'm the one who should be thanking you. And I can thank you by seeing to dinner. What would you like?" He asked and she shrugged.

"We're on the coast, I could go get fish." Skulduggery offered and they both nodded. "I'll be back, mind the kids. He said cheerfully and was out the door. Ghastly worried briefly about his friend, but he saw the glance Skulduggery exchanged with Valkyrie, he really was OK.

"That's amazing, Val." Ghastly said softly. "I mean that. Skulduggery was a broken man when you met him. Very angry and disturbed, oh, I know he mostly was cheerful with you, he's always given those he cared about his very best and he worshiped you from the moment he saw you. I think it helped him, you know, to have someone who loved Gordon as much as he did to help him on the case." Valkyrie nodded and shifted and Ghastly knew he'd reminded her of their first meeting. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was trying to protect you."

"I know, I'm sorry I stared, it's just- I couldn't imagine how much pain you had to be in. I've never asked, but do they hurt? I know mine hurts like blazes sometimes." She said turning to him. She'd never let Nye remove the scar she'd gotten, but she always hid the hand, or at least the palm from people when she could.

"No, they never hurt, ever. Yours, well, scars can be bothersome at first, but yours shouldn't hurt, especially not now. Is it hurting now?" He asked and she nodded. Immediately his heart leapt, he'd always hoped to be there for this moment, and it didn't surprise him when Valkyrie's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out from the pain.

She was Surging. A real Surge, not like the false start she'd had years ago that nobody could bring themselves to tell her the truth about. And of all the days for her to do it. He wondered if it was a good sign and he hoped so as he tenderly arranged her on the sofa. He brewed a healing blend of herbs and was putting compresses on her when Skulduggery returned with a fine collection of fish and fresh vegetables. Immediately he put them on the table and rushed to Valkyrie's side. "This doesn't change how you feel for her, does it?" Skulduggery asked worriedly.

"You know it doesn't, Skulduggery. Mages like to see people in their twenties as children because we can't face the fact that we're old. And she's been an adult as long as I've known her. No, this only makes me love her more. I'd been convinced she wasn't going to Surge, that she might start to age like a mortal."

Skulduggery nodded. "I'd told her once that it happens. And you married her, knowing she might be that way? Lord, you really do love her." He said softly. Valkyrie's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, then winced from the pain.

"You Surged, sweetheart, for real this time. No one could bear to tell you, but the first time was a false start, it happens." Ghastly said gently. Valkyrie looked shocked, then winced as he helped her sit up and pressed a healing tea on her. Skulduggery stroked her hair tenderly, then went to see to dinner, giving them privacy.

"But a false start, I would have aged as quickly as a mortal, magic or no magic, and you still married me?" She asked and he nodded, unable to speak. "But Ghastly-"

"I would have rather had one day with you than centuries with another woman, Valkyrie Bespoke, you know that." He said tenderly. "I love you, it wouldn't have mattered to me either way. The bad news of course, is that now you're stuck with me for centuries." He teased and she giggled despite the pain he could see in her eyes.

* * *

By dinnertime she was out of pain, but still weary. Odie and Garfield planted themselves firmly into her sides and they ate dinner on the sofa near the fireplace, Ghastly not minding a bit. He was just thankful that she'd Surged at last and survived it. Second Surges could be especially dangerous and he guessed that being Darquesse was the only thing that had saved her life.

But now he could see her happiness as her power, now fully awakened flowed through her. Seeming to read his mind she smiled at him. "This is wonderful. Not just the day, but my magic- I can't describe it. How do you two walk around like this all day?"

"It is pretty wonderful, isn't it?" Skulduggery asked. "You'll get used to it, it will always feel wonderful, but you will get used to it. I'm just relieved that you really did Surge this time, of course, well, Darquesse has been burned out of you, you simply won't need her anymore."

"Good." Valkyrie said, smiling contentedly.

* * *

 **Whoa, a second Surge? I think Landy mentioned in the books that sometimes a Surge just doesn't come, so I wondered what would happen if you got a false one, would a real one ever come and would you survive it? And can Darquesse really be gone?**

 **In the first draft in my head they went off alone on the honeymoon but I just didn't see Skulduggery in an emotional place to take being left behind all that well. He just found his daughter after all, so I think this worked, just not very romantic, I know.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Darquesse or Erskine.

* * *

Valkyrie felt like singing, and she did and she moved about the cottage early the next day. She could tell Darquesse was gone for good, and now she was strong enough to fight full grown mages on their own terms, no more hiding behind Skulduggery or the other Dead Men should another war come. She didn't like to think another war would ever come, but she knew it would. She banished her dark thoughts at the sight of Odie and Garfield wrestling happily on the rug.

The greeted her with soft barks and loud purrs as she came over to them. "First a walk on the beach for you both, them grooming, then breakfast, OK?" She asked and the pets wiggled happily. She'd just gotten the harnesses snapped onto the leashes when Ghastly joined her.

"Taking the kids for a walk? Good, I'll join you if you like." He offered and she nodded handing him Odie's lead. She loved the pup dearly, but she knew the young Kelpie was the delight of both men and didn't mind sharing her affections. The dog after all had a heart of gold like all dogs and would make sure to have plenty of time for Valkyrie later. Soon they were walking along the beach and Garfield, true to his nature found a prize for Valkyrie.

A bit of driftwood had come onto the beach, a tiny, kitten-sized stick and he drug it back to her proudly, his chest puffed out and tail held high. Valkyrie smiled and praised him. "Garfield, thank you, it's what I always wanted. That's so sweet of you." She praised him, pocketing the love offering and rubbing his head. He purred loudly, delighted she'd liked his gift.

Odie, clearly knowing a good thing when she saw it, fetched a small bit of driftwood herself and took it to Ghastly and he smiled and praised her, thanking her for the gift. "What a clever girl you are, Odie, thank you. Did you see that, Val? She learned just by watching. She has a good heart too, to be so generous."

Valkyrie nodded, pleased with their furry kids and Ghastly's loving reaction. They picked up and cradled the fur children in the special front pouch carriers Ghastly had designed and brought along and continued walking, holding hands. "I'm glad it was you I married, Ghastly. Real animal lovers are rare and you're great with the kids." She said. He just smiled and blushed but she went on. "I mean it, you've been patient, even when they've gotten into things and made messes."

"Well, they're animals, honey. They don't know it isn't OK. They live in a wonderful world where money has no meaning and things are just fine after they've been chewed on. You know they love us and would never willingly do anything to hurt us. They're just exploring like children always do. Beside if people can't handle pets doing these things I shiver to think of them around children." He bundled her in close and Valkyrie smiled up at him.

Ghastly was a good man. A tender man with those he loved even if he showed his opponents no mercy, but that was as it should be. He'd fought in wars where there was no choice. He'd taught Valkyrie, just as Skulduggery had that sometimes, even if they didn't enjoy it, they had to fight, to protect not only mortals but other mages as well. Because the fact was, relatively few mages _could_ fight.

* * *

They were back at the cottage just in time to be greeted by an excited Skulduggery. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Look what came!" He said excitedly and led them to a wooden gift crate filled with all sorts of treasures. Freshly baked bread, preserved meats and cheeses, it looked like there was even black pudding. Valkyrie had never had it before but from the men's pleased reactions she assumed it was good. There were jams and cookies and other things as well including coffee and tea and Valkyrie, mindful of such things, wondered who would leave such a generous gift.

Ghastly found the note. "It's from the elderly couple that owns the cottage. They welcome all of us, the kids included and want us to feel free to stop by and see them later." He smiled softly clearly happy with the idea and they all agreed a visit was the least they could do for such generous hosts.

* * *

They had a wonderful breakfast, Skulduggery having found eggs, fresh milk and other goodies left on the doorstep as well. He grinned as he cooked. "I've never in all my life been greeted this well, Valkyrie. I'm traveling with you two more often. If you'll have me."

"Of course we will." She and Ghastly said in unison. Valkyrie went on. "I mean it, dad. I love having you here and being retired is fun to be honest. But we'll still do training, right?"

"Of course, I taught you well. Just because we are retired doesn't mean trouble won't find us. Besides you know Erskine. He'll get himself and the Sanctuary into a royal mess from time to time and insist we come in. Well get to ruffle all sorts of feathers." He chuckled and plated up breakfast for them while Valkyrie saw to the Vegemite and kibble for the kids. The vet had no problem with the spread though he highly doubted it was the wondrous cure-all Valkyrie saw it as.

Garfield after all didn't wobble or totter so much anymore, but walked strong and surefooted despite his mangled paws and Odie was filling out nicely. Both kids had nice glossy fur and bright shiny eyes, and Valkyrie was pleased with them. She knew her own baby would be a lot more work, but she felt ready.

Now with Skulduggery around she and Ghastly could count on an experienced father to help them. After breakfast Skulduggery tilted his head and she walked outside with him. "Started in on my grandkids yet?" He asked teasingly and she blushed. "I'm teasing, Val, You just Surged. I know it will take a while before you are a hundred percent. I just know babies are important to you both. Told you you'd want your own some day." He wrapped a loving arm around her. "If your mom were still here she'd approve, you know." Valkyrie smiled and nodded. Somehow Skulduggery had decided that she really was his child, but she didn't mind. She'd had to give up her own family, so it was comforting.

"Have you ever- I was told once that mages can come back. How come most don't?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I've wondered that myself. Your mother was a determined woman and swore if we were ever parted she'd return, and, I'll tell you this, because I know you'll believe me. But I've had dreams lately that she is going to return. Not just my wanting her back, Val, and I mean it, but she's coming back. Do you believe me?"

"I do. You know if she does come back, you might have to think of moving back to your old house. Living with us might not be what she wants and I'm OK with that. I want you happy, you deserve it." He nodded.

"When did you get so wise? I've thought of that, Valkyrie, and we'll play it by ear, but I know she'd love you. Your brother, well, he was adopted. We could never have children of our own. So, hopefully-" He bundled her in tightly and she held him. He didn't grieve but she knew his mind had to be whirling.

"Hey, it's OK, I'll never make you choose." She soothed. "now let's get back inside before Ghastly thinks we're preparing for a wake." He laughed and agreed to let Ghastly know as well. Ghastly listened patiently to Skulduggery's story and asked questions about his dreams.

"It's more than possible, Skulduggery. It's been said time doesn't pass the same way on the other side so she might not even know how much time has passed even though she's been keeping an eye on you. That said? You come to us with everything and I mean everything. This could be your wife returning and it could be a trap, but we all know that." Skulduggery nodded and they moved on to other subjects, mostly debating what time to visit their hosts.

They decided lunchtime would be good, they could always eat later, after all and Valkyrie wondered if they should take some kind of gift. Ghastly shrugged. "I don't think so, not yet at any rate. We're just getting to know them and we are paying guests. A thank you gift after we get home might be good of course. We'll think of something."

Their hosts proved to be a charming couple and mages themselves. As they were both over two thousand years old Valkyrie was surprised how refreshingly modern their snug cottage was. "You have a beautiful home." She told their hostess, Mina, who smiled and beckoned her into the kitchen.

"We can let the men talk for a bit. You know, we've been blessed, not all mages live as long as we have, but I wanted to assure you your young man is an extremely young man as far as mages go. He's hardly more than a child yet. I know that sounds strange to one as young as yourself, but the centuries change your view on things. And in a good way, I think."

"But he keeps calling himself old, all our friends do." Valkyrie said and her hostess nodded.

"We did the same thing at that age. It's hard in a way. You are old, because you outlive mortals by centuries, but yet, you are still a child compared to older mages. And older mages tend to hide themselves away. Patrick and I don't see the use in that. And for how long any of us can live," she paused and shrugged, "nobody knows. Usually the end comes in a war or a fight over something or other. Or rarely to disease like any mortal, but we tend, by and large to be hearty from our magic. Now then, let's get the treats out to the men. They never grow up you know, not really."

Valkyrie laughed, she liked Mina. The woman wore her age well not like some of the bitter elders she'd met. Magical age was still a mystery to Valkyrie. Some mages aged rapidly not living much longer than a mortal, some lived for centuries, some spanned thousands of years. She wondered if it was based on the type of magic or something more simple; the will to live in a world where so much around you changed. Even just the loss of her parents had thrown her for a loop she couldn't imagine the day when all the countries of the world might no longer be.

Patrick seemed to read her thoughts. "It isn't so bad you know, young one. Getting to live through civilizations rising and falling. It gives you perspective and really, people don't change. And the older and stronger you get the less you have to move. The mortal world just starts to flow around you as if you aren't even there."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked, interested.

"Indeed it does. You're all much to young to have seen it yet, but when you are around seven hundred or so the change starts to come. You will still interact with them, but it is as if you weren't quite real to them. I've often wondered if older mages are where the tales of other folk come from. We can't even be found if we don't want to be and we do it all just by being us, no effort on our part." Mina said.

"I've heard of that, I just never thought it was real." Ghastly said. "But what about today, with all our technology, all the bills we have to pay and so forth? We're in a magical community, but how do you cope?"

"We live off the grid, all the modern things like lights run by magic. We can't make food or other essentials appear, but if you save your money here and there you'll find you survive on amazingly little. Besides, you'll be fit and want to do some type of work at our age. You'll see." Patrick said and Ghastly seemed to relax.

"Just don't try and think of living how you are for the next several centuries, I think that's what gets to most mages. They are either terrified things will never change or scared they will." Mina advised and all three nodded. She paused to watch Garfield and Odie as they romped around with the resident ginger cat and Corgi. "And always keep animals by your side. They help, a lot. They give you the companionship you crave when you'd like to be rid of the whole magical community."

They all laughed. The truth was, mortals were interesting and it was hard to live outside of their world. True Valkyrie could always go to a movie or do whatever else she liked, but knowing that she couldn't have any close friends or see her family again bothered her. Still, she wouldn't have given up Ghastly for anything, her family included.

The visit was pleasant and they returned to their own cottage, Valkyrie lost in her own thoughts. She wondered now if they should wait to have children. They had the shop, the possibility of Skulduggery leaving if his wife did return and a million other things to deal with. But then Ghastly was looking at her the way he did, with infinite softness and tenderness and she knew she wanted children with him and the sooner the better.

* * *

 **Awww. Babies soon? Maybe!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Gracious or Erskine.

* * *

Clara, Skulduggery's wife had come back as Skulduggery had predicted, instantly falling in love with Valkyrie and declaring the surprised young mage was her daughter, and Ghastly was no fool, he encouraged the reunited family to stay and he thanked God daily that they did. He looked over at Valkyrie fast asleep on the couch as Clara stroked her hair tenderly.

He knew Valkyrie missed her birth parents dearly, but she'd taken to Clara, and now as she blinked her eyes sleepily and woke up, Clara spoke soothingly to her. "I'll see to Jacob and Tara, you just got home, sweetheart, you rest." Valkyrie nodded sleepily, but instantly smiled when she saw Ghastly looking at her and he couldn't help but smile back.

He didn't need a second invitation when she patted the couch and sat up with a wince. His heart melted for her. The births had been hard and as he gently put an arm around her he wanted to distract her from her pain. "I'll make you tea, then I think I'll go out and get you some fast food as a treat, OK, sweetie?" He asked kissing her forehead tenderly. Valkyrie nodded and he cupped her chin to tilt her head up and kiss her ever-so-gently. She had to be shown how very beautiful she was to him. "I love you." He whispered, stroking her face softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He saw to her tea and gave her a leaf to chew for the pain. Soon Tommy had wandered in and crawled up beside her, cuddling into his big sister. Valkyrie tenderly stroked his skull and he cuddled in deeper. "Want some tea, little brother?" She asked, cuddling him into her lap.

"I just want you better." There was fear in the little skeleton's voice and as Valkyrie soothed him, Ghastly thought she was a rare woman indeed. He loved their new family members too, but he had his scars. She was beautiful and he still marveled at the loving heart that made a beautiful young woman fuss over a skeleton brother and take to a skeleton mom as well. That made her love him and their babies as well.

Both had inherited his jinx and although Ghastly had loved them on first sight, he hadn't dared breathe until Valkyrie had one cuddled in each arm in the Sanctuary hospital bed, looking as proud as any young lioness. "You have a good heart." He said as he handed Valkyrie her tea and she smiled at him.

"So do you. You don't have to go out you know, stay here and cuddle with us. Dad can manage Pop Tarts." Skulduggery who'd been working on a new design looked over and laughed.

"Or: I can go out and get some fast food for all of us. I'm hungry myself." Ghastly smiled, Skulduggery was almost always hungry.

Clara returned and nodded. "That place with the golden arches if you please, dearheart. Burgers they're called, right, Valkyrie?" Valkyrie nodded proudly. She'd been helping her new mom get caught up with the world and Ghastly was touched by how well the women got on. Skulduggery got ready and would have taken Tommy, but his son had glued himself to Valkyrie's side.

Skulduggery shook his head with a pleased smile, activated his façade and whistled. Odie, now a lovely full-grown dog got up from the fireside and eagerly took her harness and leash. Garfield, not willing to be left out went with them. Ghastly shook his head as they left.

"That man has gone soft." He said and they all laughed. The Skulduggery he knew before Valkyrie would have never allowed pets, children with juice boxes or fast food to be in his car but now he welcomed all three and just cleaned vigorously.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Dad used to make me eat hanging out the car window." Valkyrie said with a grin. "Then a cutey like you came along and he went all soft, see?" She asked as she tickled him and Tommy giggled happily. He at last wriggled down and went to check on the babies which slept soundly by the fireside. Ghastly had been used to snugly crowded quarters growing up and even found them comforting. He was relieved Valkyrie agreed, and it was just one more reason to love her.

The customers seemed only too pleased to fuss over the babies, and he knew they'd all been blessed. He looked at Clara fondly. "I don't know what we would have done without you, Clara. I don't know how you are managing everything."

"You hush. My mother raised twenty children, _that_ is managing everything. A bit of sewing on your modern machines and the sweet little ones is hardly a problem, right, Tommy?" Tommy nodded. He was learning to sew as well, being pleased to help out and as unlikely as it seemed his pincushions had been added to the line of goods they sold. Though he was only allowed to do one a week, he was proud to help out.

Tommy, after all, had his studies with one of the adults to do and needed a chance at a happy childhood. Ghastly felt like the young skeleton was his own son, and he hadn't needed to convince Valkyrie to let him keep all his profits. It was teaching Tommy math at least, as he had to cover not only his material cost but be paid for his hard work, and he had to figure out what to charge to be able to afford new material.

Though somehow they never remembered to charge him and so the profits often went to toys for the babies or treats for the animals, or even flowers for his mother and Valkyrie. Rarely did he think of himself first. He saved some of his earnings too, trusting Ghastly to watch the profits for him, and now he happily took the young skeleton on his lap as he worked, showing him how to use the sewing machine.

The doorbell chimed and Erskine soon came in with flowers for Valkyrie and candy which added to the growing pile of treasures the new mother was accumulating. And there were now so many flowers in the shop it looked like a miniature garden, which Ghastly thought was a fitting setting for Valkyrie. With her at the centre for all to admire, of course. Erskine kissed her gently on the cheek and handed over the flowers to Clara who saw to them. "Hey, I understand most of you brothers dropped by, Gracious included."

"Yeah, he did. It's sweet of you all to come check on me, I didn't expect you to, you know. You were at the hospital." Erskine just smiled and shook his head. He accepted Ghastly's offer of tea and sat in the chair facing the couch. It cut down on space in the shop, but it let people spend time with Valkyrie.

"Val, you're our little sister, we love dropping by to fuss. Besides, we get to see your babies and little brother too." He grinned at her and Valkyrie smiled. Erskine chatted a little bit more and as he left Skulduggery returned, laden with fast food.

Tommy gave a happy squeal and tackled his dad, then both the pets. Ghastly rose and helped Skulduggery with the bags. "There's more, I had two for one coupons." Skulduggery said, pleased with himself and soon the family was having a feast complete with icy cold sodas. Ghastly watched as even the pets got chicken shaped into nuggets, bites of a burger with cheese, fries, and he highly approved of how Valkyrie ate both her special burgers with sauce.

There were even leftovers to put away and the family was content.

* * *

That night Ghastly tenderly carried Valkyrie upstairs despite her protests, then went back for the babies. He paused to look around the shop which was so different now than when he'd been alone. There was a life and energy to it, and the beloved furry children sleeping by the fireplace added to the charm.

Upstairs Valkyrie settled into the sofa with him, the babies safe and sound and fast asleep in their cribs. He turned on the TV and she cuddled in close. "Mmm, tomorrow's our day off, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"You know it. I'll make us something nice, a treat for the whole family. Stupid question, but how are you feeling?"

"Terrible still, but they're worth it, and I'm a lot better since you fussed over me all day. This isn't too much on you, is it?" She asked, and he drew her into a lingering kiss in reply.

"Never. You don't know how long I've wanted children, Valkyrie. Though I'd rather wait a decade or so before the next ones."

"Agreed and you're having them yourselves." Valkyrie said with a groan. Ghastly laughed softly then kissed her and rose to make tea and a snack from the leftovers. Her appetite the doctors had assured him was a wonderful sign. All women were different but if she wanted food she was to have all she wanted and could worry about her weight after her body had recovered.

Ghastly didn't care if she ever lost a bit of the baby weight. He was proud to have a healthy and wonderful mother to their children and he'd accepted that babies change a woman's body. She wasn't a millionairess or starlet who could go have surgery done to 'get back her body' and he was happy for it. Valkyrie glowed now and her different body was proof of the love she had for him and his children.

Soon they were cuddled back together, Ghastly handing Valkyrie a surprise he'd had Skulduggery sneak in. "Coffee! I love you, sweetie, thank you!" She said happily, accepting the steaming brew he'd heated in the take away cup.

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Nothing's too good for the mother of my children and I mean that. Any ideas what you'd like me to make tomorrow? And don't you dare say diet food." He said gently and she blushed.

"Well-"

"Yes?"

"Remember the doughnuts you made me while I was pregnant?" She asked shyly.

"Doughnuts it is then. And don't you dare worry about your weight now, Valkyrie Bespoke. Your mother's been plying you with chicken and other wholesome goodies so you're doing fine. You may never get back to the old you, but I didn't marry you for that. As the centuries go on my body will change too and I trust you to love me."

"You're just going to get more handsome as you age, Ghastly Bespoke and we both know it. I still can't believe you're mine. That all of this is real." She looked around in wonder and he was lost for words. What kind of woman gave up a mansion to live in a small apartment with her family?

"Does it bother you, not having the mansion?" He asked suddenly and she looked surprised.

"Ghastly, how many rooms can I be in at any given time?" She asked gently.

"One." He said with a smile.

"Well there you go. And I love having all our family under one roof. When mom and dad agreed to move in-" She sat up her eyes widening in pleased surprise. "They really are my mom and dad now, aren't they?"

"Full stop. You want to invite them up for a little bit?" He asked gently, not minding sharing her with the rest of the family. Valkyrie nodded and they were soon all settled in. It was crowded, certainly. But they had their family together at last and that was all that mattered to him. He'd never understand how Valkyrie had changed from how she had been to the sweet woman beside him and he decided that maybe she hadn't.

That maybe, to impress him and Skulduggery and all the other Dead Men she'd acted harder and tougher than she ever was, put on a brave face in battle when any sane person would have been terrified out of their mind. That maybe, just maybe, he was getting to see her as she really was and he liked that idea just fine.

* * *

 **There you have it, think I'll leave the story there unless I get mobbed by readers, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
